Sparrow New Verison
by Sparrow-Batman
Summary: Elizabeth Wayne is the daughter of Batman and Catwoman, like her sister Huntress. The problem is that they don't get along as you may think, fighting back to back with Robin is also joyest fun to the new hero. I hope you enjoy the story as it progress.
1. The Beginnings

The Beginnings

In Gotham living a normal life becomes harder and harder every second of the day, itching to get into your costume when you know there is danger. You want to fight, but you can't now not until that hot ball of gas that gives us light darning the day goes down. I come when the moon shines over the darkness that holds the most pure evil that no civilian should encounter. The villains roaming the night stealing everything in the city that we work so hard for our lives.

I was at a play with my parents. Enjoying the night and eating the most amazing food I have ever had. I sat their pondering and let my mind wonder within my untamed thoughts. The performers in their black costumes matched the darkness of the background with their long pointed ears, the long fullness of their wings, their fangs long and sharp.

I wondered what it would be like to be a bat and yes they were suppose to be bats. It was called Bats for a reason. Anyway I wondered what it would be like to be a bat to fly high in the moon lit sky without a care in the neither a world or a universe exploring the night to see Gotham in a different view.

Gracefully, taking the night roaming the wide open air as I wondered into my mind, the play continued. When the play was over my parents wanted to take the exit out to the alleyway to the parking lot. These freaks with masks surrounded us, tightening around us. We were trapped. That's when I saw what the masks were, they were clown masks. The Joker's goons go fucking figure.

Then I heard it, the most twisted laugh that echoed through my ear drums pounding through my body. Then the man of the hour appears, the Joker himself. My emotions race through me, pulling me apart one by one. _Why me, why my family? Is this our time?_

"Great work gentlemen." The Joker said with amusement.

"What do you want, Joker!" I was so pissed, _he was not going to torture us like this, not like the rest of his victims. I am not going down, not with out a fight._

"Now don't get testy child. You probably don't even know me that well." He seriously thought I didn't know him that well then, I snapped back.

"I do know you, are a psychic ignorant jerk who thinks he can control this city with fear! Trying to make us tremble when we hear your name! Well you have one problem asshole I am not afraid of you and I never will be!"

He stares at me into my eyes with shock. He was surprised that I don't fear him like the rest of his worshipers. My parents were shocked that I could sass a villain like that in his face and in front of his goons like that. _I am not giving in that easily. _

"Well, well we have a fighter this is going to be amusing." The Joker was still nervous I shook him a little bit to make him fear me a little bit. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a knife. He grinned at me and grabbed me pulled me close to him. Then point the knife at me and asking me,

"Do you know how I got these scars?" _I didn't want to answer this stupid question. _"My wife was drunk and said to me 'You need to be happier you haven't smiled at me.' She grabs a knife and says 'So if you're not going to smile I am going to make a permit smile, on your face!' She cuts deep in my mouth and puts curls on each end. That's how I got my smile."

Grinning at me with that sick twisted grin his teeth were yellow, bright yellow. I felt like puking my guts out. White powdered face, fire engine red lips, and that nasty blue-purplish eye lids. I tried to fight free, he held on too tight to me; I couldn't break free. Plus, he had that stupid knife pointing at me. Then he ordered them to kill my parents this is going to scar me for life.

Even though I was putting a poker face on the outside didn't mean it wasn't real on the inside it was killing me. Then the Grinch grin was back more sick, twisted, toxic and harmful. _What did he want from me! _I was trying to read him. I really, really was trying to solve my situation like Sherlock Holmes. I couldn't read him and he couldn't read me. As he pulls me in closer and closer that I hear his heart beat pounding in my ear it was raining; hard, a down pour. Then pulling and tugging my wild head, untamed and fierce.

"Wild one aren't you. You were their little fighter." I felt like puking his breath was horrible for a villain _I mean seriously._ When his toxic dragon breath disappeared, I realized what he said and let the noise go through both ears then I got pissed.

"Well, I was and still am!" I pushed and kicked his knife jumps out of his hand and cuts a jagged line starting at my chest diagonally cuts down to my left hip. I screamed so loud and so high I make all of Gotham awake from its slumber. He was covering his ears and so were his goons. I grabbed that ridiculous excuse for a knife. And yelled at the top of my lungs,

"You God damn bastard! Agh!" I lunge at him kicks, pushes, leaps, cartwheels, and stabbing motions like a mix of everything I was taught from marshal arts to dojo to gymnastics to karate. I made him back up I was about to punch him in his little clown face in until, Batman kicks him sideways to my right. Then someone grabs me, click and then I am in the air. Now I am on the roof top of the theater I immediately see the green gloves. _Robin!_ I turn my guess was right it was Robin!

"Robin?" Asking curiously to the guy who flew me out of there,

"Yes." Answering to me like a gentleman. While, I was losing my breath,

"Catch me." I was out of breath. My muscles shut tight they couldn't hold me up, it felt as if I my muscles were shutting down; falling on to the cold ground of the concrete falling into a never ending fall. My eyes couldn't open fast enough. I slowly flittered like a starting of an old movie film until I got the clear picture of his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Robin? How did you find me?" I ignored his question; I just wanted to know how he found me. Grinning at me he added,

"Well, we snored your scream and drove then ran quietly to you. But are you ok?"

"Yeah just a cut, but I am okay." Looking down at me he saw the jagged cut the ran down me diagonally bleeding and printed it's self to his uniform.

"That's pretty deep." He was so worried about my life.

"Is Batman, Batgirl, Batwoman and Bathound down there?" Questioning him so we could worry about that later.

"Yeah, I am here to get you out of that bloody mess and to make sure your ok. Did you know that couple down there?" I did know them their lifeless bodies reminding me who I fought for; my parents. Then answering,

"Robin, that couple down there they were my parents." I was frowning; I could feel my tears coming.

"I am sorry for your loss." He was holding me, hugging me. He put his green gloves covered hands on my head gently pushed my head to his shoulder; my watery diamonds damping his uniform. My emotions racing to confusion to joy to love to sorrow back to confusion. It was giving me a headache and then he spoke breaking my pondering on which emotion I was really feeling,

"Here you're going to need this." Tying his cape on my cut; so tight I couldn't breathe. _His own cape, no hero nor sidekick would give this up for a civilian! _As questions popped in my head like pop ups I say quietly,

"Thanks."

"Welcome, hey what's your name?" _It's just for your report nothing big._

"S-Sparrow." My hood was hiding my face,

"Well since you know me and everyone else let's get you to the Batmobile so we can patch you up at the Batcave. You trust me?" _Like I don't._

"I trust you."

"Ok, I got yeah." Picking my like an ill little puppy that was dying in his arms.


	2. To The Batcave, Robin

To the Batcave, Robin

Holding me up in his arms walking down the staircase he puts me in the Batmobile putting the back of the seat flat. Batman was asking me questions for the victim's report. I wasn't surprised; I knew it was coming one way or another. I just answered the questions in full detail.

When we finally got the Batcave they patched me up. Sewed, pricked, pulled at my skin like they were sewing up a destroyed doll. Feasting my tissues and the stitches that were black and making a bumpy road; top to bottom running, rushing down my once torn skin. Tight, thin ropes holding it together making sure it doesn't get away. They gave me some Mountain Dew and a little thing of chips.

After, all it was one o'clock in the morning! They didn't seem to mind the time, like vampyres they didn't care as long it wasn't the sun. You just had to be ready, wake, alive. I wanted to stay awake.

I was tired I was fighting with my eyes. The caffeine tried to fight the wearing-out of my system but, it was losing to battle of staying awake at the Batcave. It was kind of impossible trying to stay wake here and what time it was not helping me. _Somehow did I feel a sleep?_ _Damn it! I was sure I was awake._ It was morning, I thanked god my attack was on a Friday, and it was the thirteenth! _Hahahaha ahhh!_ I laugh sarcastically in my thought and I continue, _Why on Friday the thirteenth?_

I woke up in the hospital; the clean scratchy sheets, the dropping water and that nasty Pine Sol smell. Covered in badges and wires connected everywhere. Beep, beep, beep; the monitors go for my heart. _Where am I, I was just at the Batcave!_ My mind screamed and then I heard the door knob turning to enter in the room.

"Hey Sparrow, I see your awake."

"Oh hey, Robin." I whisper as I noticed that he was still in his uniform. _Go figure._ "I got you breakfast." Handing me the mystery bag _let me guess a plain bagel with extra crème cheese._ And so it was what I guess because to height of the bag, width and the shape of it was kind of obvious.

"Thank you, Robin. Thank you very much." I strutted.

"No problem. Are you okay? Still a little fuzzy?" I was still a little fuzzy from last night and I groan a little bit as I moan in pain. Seeing that my stitches under my hospital dress then, the haunting memories flash in front of my eyes putting my hand up on my forehead getting a headache,

"Uh, yeah just a little," I confidently noted.

"Do you need some Advil or Tylenol?" I could tell he was trying to spot my eyes and I felt a mask on my face covering my identity up.

"No, am fine, thanks." His eyes pled me to take something, "Robin, am fine really." He frowns a little then, fixes his mind on something else.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did but, last night, is kinda a blur. I remember the Joker, my parents dying and you saving me then, getting sewn up at the Batcave but, I don't know how-how I got here." rubbing my head trying to remember last night.

"Well, I won't try to remember it was a nightmare for you. A bloody horrible mess and you weren't in the Batcave the hospital snitched you up." Seriously stating in the still air as I knew he was lying.

"Robin, I was in the Batcave and I got snitches in that moist, wet cave on that freezing metal table with the snitching tugging my skin together. I know I was in that Batcave and you're lying to me," jerking a tear, seeing the butler and feeling the tugging of my skin being pulled in. Blood covered the skin as I hold in my breath trying not to scream in that moment in time.

"You need rest." Pushing me gently back flat on his bed and pulling the sheets up to my chest, "Rest well, Sparrow." Robin closing the door quietly and peacefully you couldn't even hear it close behind him. Flushing lightly I yell.

"Robin get back here! Robin!" I sighed it was no use. I took the nap that he offered and drifted away.

Only had one friend my one and only sadly that was Robyn Berger. She is sweet and respectful. We understand one another. It's so special we would do everything with one another. I have known her forever now it seems like. I wish she was here. I was teleported into an untamed world of time and space. My dreams and interests in one place that only I knew. I could escape to it when I was alone, sad, irked and confused. _Where am I?_ I couldn't tell where I was or what my dream and/or nightmare was going to do with me. I had to find out.

_Okay, time to play that fun game 'Where The Hell Am I?', okay what are your surroundings look like?_ I walked around the space; I remembered that it was a park but, why was I here? I was all alone and was mentally confused my mind scrambled, fried. Then, I saw a figure; a very black figure. It comes closer and closer then the image comes in color. Now, it's very blurry and then it becomes clearer and clearer with every step and I see the figure's face. It was Tim Drake, _oh no_ my mind moaned.

A white light comes from us blinding out the scene.Then I awake up with my mask still covering my face _saved by the white light,_ Robin sitting on one side of me, holding lunch.Once again I guess before I ate it was a burger a horrible one I may add and with fries._ This is gross I hate hospital food. _

"Hey, Robin can I ask you something?" I questioned with caution.

"Sure Sparrow."

"How do you what I like to eat? I mean it's not like you know me every well you might but, that's all part of the mystery isn't it?" I was trying to be careful apparently it didn't work as I planned.

"Well, I am in your school you know, maybe I sit behind in your classes. You don't know that's all." I looked at him curiously,"It seems weird but, we do what we have too. And life is a mystery you just can't solve the case." Or maybe it did and I began to wonder,

"Well, thanks again." Looking at him as I flush a little red, he chuckles to himself, and I just hide under my burger,

"You're welcome, again." He says while I accidentally get a huge bite of the flatness burger in the world and finally getting to my fries. I asked,

"So, did you find out why the Joker chose me yet, or not yet?" He sighs I was getting too curious again as he looks back up at me.

"No, not yet I am beating the living hell out of him for you but, he still isn't talking. I might have to do something else." He speaks to me this I thought he wouldn't answer,

"Really?" I question not thinking he would answer me back.

"Yeah, I think you should know why he did it." I nod to agree with his surprise and sip my RC Cola.

"Well, I hope you find out for me. I-I mean these are my parents it's just so hard to live my life not knowing, why. You know? It's heartbreaking and again, I thank you."

"Do you need a hug?" Stretching his arms out and waiting as I laugh at his humor and he chuckles still waiting,

"No thanks." The joke made me happy that's all I needed to make me smile. He was sweet and I liked him for that. He was helping me cope without my parents being around; he was like my personal laughing gas.

"Well, I better leave you alone." He is an inch off the bed, grabbing his arm lightly and I stop him in his tracks.

"Can you just stay, please." I didn't feel safe when, he was gone. I just wanted to feel safe knowing he is there when, something bad happens. He was shocked and looked at me for a couple of minutes while his arm was still trapped in my hand. My blue eyes shined behind the mask about to cry. The images rush past me taunting me in horror.

"Alright, I will under one condition." I cock my head to the side lifting a brow in confusion. He smiles at me, "Just don't make me hold your hand while, you sleep." He chuckles that was a bad joke.

"I was going to make you do that." He flushes red and I laugh at him. "Will you let me sleep?" I chuckle clamming down to go to sleep.

"Yeah, go ahead." smiling while, rolling my eyes playfully turning away from Robin, "I saw that." He playfully teases as I fall asleep.

Falling back asleep bats rushed through my skull and Batman is there; everyone else stands behind him. He grabs my shoulder and asks me to sit down on a the rock beside me I sit down and cross me legs leaning in while my chin is held by my hand looking up at him; cool and not excited.

"_Sparrow,_" he sighs lightly and kneels balancing himself, "_I can't keep this secret anymore and you're old enough to know, I'm, your father._" He cups my head in with his hands and a tear jerks tickling down my cheek. "_I am sorry to hold your destiny back, and know I realize that you are safe with me. You belong with me and the Batcave, with Robin, with Batgirl and the rest of us. I don't know why I gave you away. I guess because you were my angel and I wanted you to be safe. I know now that you are stronger than you look, please,_" holding out his black gloved hand standing up, "_join in the fight for Gotham._" Everyone's eyes pled for me to take the once in a life time offer and so I can learn who my dad really was.

Then, Joker crashes the party and steals me yet again in his helicopter and he tries to save me and he misses,

"_No, no, no._" I mumble, "_No!_" then, scream, trying to escape his grasp and dive into the water for a near escape for my life. A star chases my eye and then, a huge white light blinds me back into reality.

"Sparrow, wake up, Sparrow!" Robin pushes my shoulder for me to wake up and my body snaps up and panting sweat my hair whips around spotting Robin at my side. He grabs my hand for my mind to be at ease. Clamming down I notice that I was trembling by the nightmare and his touch, "Are you okay, you were screaming." I flush lightly letting go to turn around to stare out my window and grabbing my arms rubbing them gently pretending that they were cold.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I scream in my nightmares my parents didn't know why I did but, they could tell the differences between a dream and a nightmare." Sighing to myself and turning to look at my worried protector next to me, "Did I scare you? Am sorry I didn't mean too, it just that-"

"You had a nightmare." He finishes off my sentence and asks, "About?" We met eye contact and then I just wander in my thought of how I was going to explain the nightmare.

"Well, it was about this guy I kinda care about,"

"This guy? Hmmm, now I am curious, who is he?" I flush a little I didn't know that he was going to ask such a girl question.

"That's none of your business," chuckling a little continuing the nightmare, "anyway, we were I think at a coffee shop or something then, the Joker kidnaps me and yeah, you get the picture." He nods and stares at me as I try to hide under the scaring sheets he laughed at me lightly and digs me out of my hiding place and says,

"It's okay, I understand." I smile lightly and look down at the white sheet slipping out of his grip. My eyes look at him and just curious about how he can be so sweet and so, I don't know strong when, he was around the same age as me and saving everyone he can in Gotham; making a difference and improving the safety in the streets little and little each night. I scratch a yawn and thinking of a song then, sleepily speak,

"How can you do it?" yawning after as he lifts a brow.

"Do what?"

"Protecting Gotham, I mean seriously how can you do it every night?" He looks at me and said,

"I don't know honestly," he chuckles, "but, I know this if you honestly believe in something you will fight for it." I sigh as the back of my skull gently and slightly slams into the wall behind me and tuck my hands behind my head. Smiling gently day dreaming a little about a new, safe Gotham and getting justice back to the heart broken city. "Sparrow?"

"Huh?" I question not looking just drifting into space a little. Clearing out his voice and trying to get my attention.

"Do you want revenge?" Jaw-dropped slightly and eyes connect again.

"No not really," I pause a little, "what I really want to send the Joker to hell with, one, easy, way so he can just stay there and burn. Reincarnate and burn again in a never ending cycle that tortures you, forever, but, since that will never happen…I guess yes a little bit. Dress up and beat the living shit out of him without a care while, saving Gotham at the same time." Eyes jet over and notice his fist got a little tighter, "I know that wasn't the answer you wanted but this is what I want. Sorry." I twitch a corner of my mouth and shrug.

"Will if you want I can get Batman for you and you guys can talk about it." Sorrow stuck his face and huffed air as he watches me.

"Yes." One word and he left pausing at the door,

"I will be back," His feet shuffle out into the hall and I feel tried deciding to go back to sleep. I fell back in to my domination once again. _Now where am I? Wait, it's a flashback but, from what?_ I was standing in the middle of a hospital hallway not the normal hallway the emergency hallway.

"_James, you have to fold on; keep your eyes open._" Someone was crying out to this guy in a rolling bed that was skating down the hall with force.

"_I can't Sparrow I can't,_"

"_James, you have too. You have to stay on Earth with me!_" Then I start to notice that this moment was familiar to me; I just couldn't remember. Then, my mind clicked with memory; it's me and James; my first and last boyfriend.

"_Sparrow, Earth doesn't want me anymore just let me go,_" James encourages me to let go and I refuse; _stubbornness._

"_No, James don't give in. You promised to never give up. Fight it James, fight it! God damn it don't do this to me, you are my life!_"

"_I am sorry my little songbird I can't fight it. I tried, I can't I am sorry Sparrow. I love you. Goodbye._"

"_James, no! Damn it, James!_"

"_Sparrow dear let go._" I hear a mother's cry and I refuse,

"_No!_"

"_Your mother is right let go._" Then I hear a father's tone changing. And I ignore that as well.

"_No! I am not letting go! No-no-no!_" I refused to let my mate go; there was no way on hell and heaven I was letting go off him. Even, if officers tried pulling me off; I stuck like glue.

"_Sparrow, Sparrow, Sparrow_…" I hear a lingering voice that entered my nightmare and I hear it again as it becomes white. "Sparrow, Sparrow wake up it was just a nightmare." I shot up from the mattress; sweaty, in shock, breathing quickly, everything just came in too fast, "_Huh,_"

"Relax, Sparrow just a nightmare." slowly cracking my eyes open from the sand rubbing them to see.

"I yelling in my sleep wasn't I?"

"Yep, pretty much." Robin plainly nodded with Batman at his side.

"Sparrow who is-this James?" Batman looking rather curiously at me like a worried father but, yet a humble gent as the flash of taunting memories comes back andI hid under the covers, feeling so embarrassing trying to cover my redness. It didn't seem like it was working very well. My head crashes into the pillow covering up my dark sorrow.


	3. Healing Weapons

Healing Weapons

Batman studies me while, I study him and Robin looks at me without a word. His eyes stare into me and I spot weakness meaning an emotion that makes me dig deeper and deeper. His dark stauncher, sharp eyes and ears, and a strong stance; the long, black cape and his bat-like characteristics as my heart stops and skips a beat; watching, waiting for something to happen in a spilt second.

"You wanted to see me?" His cold voice snaps my hateful stare.

"Yes, but I want a private conversation." I look at Robin twitch my head out and he starts to walk away with the respect of my wishes and Batman sits by me. Cranking the door open and slips outside, "I want to save lives and I want to know this," crossing my arms as he tries to meet my gaze, stiffly making his way into me, "why are you in pain?" He stares at me for twenty minutes without a single word.

"Because my parents were killed the same way, I don't want you to join the fight for this…it's not worth it. Trust me when I say this, Sparrow." He brushes my brunette hair out of the way, gently grasps my head and kisses my forehead lightly. He smiles as he stares, "I see your mask still fits," smirking at me lightly and his eyes become soft, warm even. It's like his rocky roughness melted like snow washing away his dark character.

"So you were the one…who," I touched it lightly like it was air and he nods, "I'm curious you are so violate and yet, so, kind. Look I know I don't know you, but, I feel like I know you like the back of my hand." Eyes sifting back up at him like a dad, "I know this-sounds absolutely crazy, but, you're like to me-anyway…a dad. It's like a felt you watching me my whole life in the shadows, above me to me you are the brightest light that I have ever seen." He was sending a sign to me and I was just ignoring it. "Look, I know how it feels like to be an outcast." I pause, "I know how it feels to be never fitting in but, you and I are supposed to stand out and make a difference." Grabbing his hand, "I want to help, I don't care what it takes until you believe me and I don't care what you say to protect me and make me stay away. I will get in." He huffs a sigh and looks at me knowing that I was stubborn wanting something more,

"No, it's just too dangerous for you and I-" I sniffle and yell,

"What are you not getting here! I am dying every second just rotting here knowing that you and Robin lied to me and that you are not even listening to me…I may look small but, I pack a punch. You saw what I could do and I am not giving in so, you do you want from me!" My ropes on my skin roughly make me mumble an ouch. Grinding my teeth together and tightly shutting them gently. The leathery glove touches my cheek, quickly opening my eyes seeing that he was still there, and flushing lightly at my idol.

"What are you trying to prove? Why are you trying to make me see you?" My cracks open a little and saying nothing just ahhhh. "You think that I don't know how…brave, strong, intelligent, graceful, skilled and understanding you are. Gotham needs someone like that just not with me not right now. This isn't you it's-"

"You like that I can't held it, don't you?" He doesn't answer me. "Listen, you flying rat." Goring low and disgusted, "I have been though a lot and I know how to protect myself in many ways possible. If I want to save Gotham I will, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. So, you expect my invitation or you don't it your choice. If I ever save your life…be glad you're not dead." Clenching a fist wanting to punch his face but, instead I turn to my window.

"I see, I will leave now enjoy your afternoon, Miss Sparrow." Leaving my room and Robin glides in,

"What did he say?"

"Robin, you listened in I am pretty sure you heard," I sigh roughly and continue, "and, anyway he still didn't change my mind on things." His face was in shock and I grin deviously with a yes.

"No way, you're not thinking." I nod a yes and daydream out my window thinking of the song Cinderella by Tata Young. Robin leaves for a short while as I knew he was far enough down the hall I sung the beat,

"_When, I was just a little girl my mama used to tuck me into bed and read me a story. It all was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory. I lay in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be then, one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me. I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in an old, dusty cella waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white unless we are riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no one else I rather rescue myself._" The beats continues and getting the lyrics back in my head, "_Someday, I'm going to find someone who wants my soul-heart-and-mind, whose not afraid to show that he loves me. Somebody who understands I'm happy just the way I am don't need no body to take care of me. I will be, I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me. When, I give myself it has got to be an equal thing! I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in an old, dusty cella waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white unless we are riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no one else I rather rescue myself._" I wait for the beats inside my head again, "_I can slay my own dragon, I can dream my own dreams, my own dreams. My knight in shining armor is me! So, I'm going to set me free! Like Cinderella old, dusty cella waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. Save me, save me, save me-save me, ohhhh! I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in an old, dusty cella waiting for somebody to come and set me free! I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white unless we are riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no one else I rather rescue myself. Ohhhh! I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in an old, dusty cella waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white unless we are riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no one else I rather rescue myself._" Having my eyes shut and the door handle cranks open with a gentle knock.

"So, the little song bird crips a tune?" Bruce Wayne leans into the door looking at me. He was a family friend and protected me like a daughter but, today he was playing playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. His arms crossed then, sliding in his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess you cou-ld say that, but really hoping that you were coming with someone." Pointing out Robyn but, she wasn't there frowning a little and thinking, _damn_. Whimpering inside looking back at him,

"I didn't want her to worry…but are you okay? Who ruffled up your feathers?" sitting on my bed with his weight pressing down the mattress and the sheets, making them tighter.

"While, kinda…the Joker got me last night and murdering my parents," Sighing the hurtful gust. "And well…saving myself and then," flushing a little and giggle, "Batman and Robin came and, saved me-well more like Robin and then, sewin' up and somehow ending up in the hospital. What's weird is that Robin says that I wasn't in the Batcave when, I was…yeah as you can see I'm getting tested by the knights of Gotham," sigh, "sometimes, I don't why I can't be myself." Curling my knees into my arms and back my head into the wall. "I-I guess my life is more different than most peoples, huh?"

"Sparrow," grabbing my attention from my pondering out loud, "I have something to tell you…I-I'm your dad really. Look I have worried your safety when, you were little and you're so little I didn't know what to do," he pulls a tear.

"Bruce," I was shocked and sorrow built up, "Amy and Scott were my adopted parents?" He shakes his nod yes and stubbles,

"They were the family friends I knew they were safer for you than I was, I'm sorry." He cries in my arms and I watch him break down in front of me in pain.

"Bruce-why didn't you tell me, when I was six or eight I would've deal with it." I stroke his back once and my body leans into his head.

"Well, you came out beautiful," he pulls out of me stroking my cheek, "you have many great talents, traits and characteristics." Kissing my forehead like Batman did just, more gentle. Same spot, same pressure, same temperature and the same love being pushed in. "When, you get out of the hospital I want you to move in with me and no questions asked."

"Yes-father," I tease him playfully he ruffles my hair knowing who my siblings were which was weird because I knew them my whole life without knowing that they were my real siblings.

"Goodbye Sparrow, see you soon." He walks away with his hands tucked into his pockets, jet-black hair glosses in the dim lighting, and bright blue eyes are warm. Daydreaming of Robyn she was a red-head with curly hair made perfect from the gods, clear blue eyes and with little freckles on her face. The only problem with her is that she keeps tensing me about Tim. It's hard enough with out her in it. _Oh, well at least life is somewhat normal, right?_


	4. My Bloody Valentine

My Bloody Valentine

Smiling to myself as he left and shut my eyes while, a sigh huffs out of my lungs pondering into space in the never dream of memories. James Luck with muddy red hair, shiny four-leafed clovered eyes, light peach skin, a little bit of freckles here and there, and that leprechaun smirk. He was like Harvey Dent he created his own luck and he was the luckiest man on the planet. No joke he won awards, got high grades and anything without lifting a finger. Everyone in school said he was a walking lucky charm and that green and gold luck dust would fall off him on St. Patrick's Day and if you come in contact with it would get lucky. Plus, that was his birthday. He got the shyest and beautifulness girl in school he got to date him.

Yes, it was me. I don't believe am beautiful but, everyone else thinks so; parentally I am a heart-breaker because apparently I turn down the hottest guys in school. And parentally I am the Aphrodite in the school as well. So that is my nickname in school to the guys and yes some of the girls have heard and they know when they are not being talked about by their crushes, because their crushes would be talking about me.

I hated that, and then the other girls would get pissed at me and try to kill me. They would get even more pissed on Valentine's Day that holiday is like a living hell! On a school week because then they would chase me then I would have to run into the boys locker room and run down into the office or student services then the teachers and office workers would have to lock the door hind their keys so the mob doesn't get them.

Then kick my ass because of the boys' stupid decimations. It is a pain in the ass and hurts like hell. I only got my ass kicked once in the first grade when I didn't know what was going on. Then I warned every teacher and office worker what happens on Valentine's Day if they didn't believe me I get my video out; thanks to Robyn show them and they get ready in February and get ready to save me. Tens of thousands of boys trying to ask you out at once on Valentine's Day! It's like Ron from Harry Potter would say it's 'bloody hell'!

Then, I remembered how I got Sparrow to be my nickname in school that was because to Robyn it will always be my nickname. She gave me the nickname because one day I was in great deep sorrow. When I was always sad I would sing to myself to get me relaxed and happier. Will it happened in the third grade ran from every girl in the school then I hid a janitor's closet and locked the door.

Waited till I heard no more stomping, earthshaking foot stepping riot outside to disappear; I began to sing. I don't remember what song it was I remember that I sang it beautifully just like my mother; perfect, flawless, angel-like, matching every note on that song. Then a girl the same age as me came in and says to me,

"_That was the most amazing-ness thing I ever heard!_"

"_Really?_" I didn't I had a talent or any for that matter.

"_Are you serious! Yes!_"

"_Thanks._"

"_What's your name, I gotta know!_" I remember that she was so excited that she was jumping up and down with hyper happiness.

"_Elizabeth-Elizabeth Wayne._"

"_Cool! My name is Robyn Berger._"

"_Nice, to meet you._"

"_We are going to be the best of friends._" I just smiled agreed. She was and still is my best friend to this day. She is cool, humorous and just herself. Every year we have the same classes and are lockers our right next to one another, right next door. I think the school made it that way or something. We do everything together and always.


	5. Creating Sparrow

Creating Sparrow

After, a day out of the hospital Bruce had been watching me like a hawk and never losing his unforgotten sight on his prized daughter which was weird because Bruce was more protective than I remembered and Helena and Richard were dumbfounded at the fact that I was their sister after all this time. Richard's arms chocked me to death as she just stood turned away and rolling her eyes in a perfect circle while, walking away in a perfect notion. _Love you too,_ I sarcastically bark in my head.

"Hey, Richard? Do you think dad will let me in the gardens?" My eyes pled for something to do. Stroking the back of his jet black hair with his hand in nervousness,

"Do you want to be in the gardens?" He flushes a light pink in question.

"Yeah, I mean-I love plants and the environment that animals live in for survival for natural selection! Are you kidding?", raising my vocal chords in excitement jumping out of my emo expiration. Hands clapping my light pink lips shut as my blue eyes dart away.

"I knew you were mostly emo but, was that brainic?" Chuckling softly in a windy whisper in a corn field, a rough course hand ruffles my head, the corner of his lips prick up and rush back down as a flashing smirk and he speaks, "Yeah, if you really want to be in the gardens go ahead, no one is going to stop you-I'm pretty sure Alfred's out there but, he wouldn't stop you. Go ahead, if you need me I will be in the library."

Prancing outside then, my converses glide across the grass to stop and my razor blade bangs float up then, crash down by the force of gravity and my balance was gained. Alfred spots me and speaks,

"Oh-Miss-Wayne, what are you doing here?" Looking puzzled he looks at me with the hint of confusion. It was like no one went into the gardens expect for Alfred.

"Oh, I want to see the gardens. When, I was ever here to visit I never got to go into the gardens…so…I decided to see the gardens." I shook nervously, "If that's okay with you?" He watches me for one minute responding with,

"Why not." In a thick British accent and continues with his planting, "If you want Miss Wayne you can help me plant this roses." I pick a bud rubbing the rubbery silk-like petal just studying it very carefully,

"It's an Eden Rose." Staring at the morning dew on the pink petal, the familiar shape of the species was remember able to me just like an Angel Face Rose; I could smell that across the room and know it's scent anywhere. Picking an Eden, snapping the bright green stem and it's small, tightly bond light pink petals whiffing with my hand lightly and identifying it's scent in my nostrils.

"I didn't know you enjoy the study of botany, Miss Wayne." I prick a smile at the corners and completely knelt on the cool grass.

"Oh-well-I-my-adoptive-mother Amy, would take me to the Gotham Gardens were she knew some and she worked with them when, she was in high school so, I decided why can't I learn about plants and then, I started reading all these books and encyclopedias on plants. I can identify them by scent, texture, size, shape and appearance." He eyes sift over to the Eden gently pressed in between my index and thumb I stroke it once and said, "Sometimes, a certain plant and animal describes a person as a spiritual or supernatural type of soul like appearance or behavior. I think Amy would've been an Eden and _Ursus arctos horribilis_ or Grizzly Bear spiritually, I mean she was a protective mother and…yet gentle. She would sing to me if I had nightmares, cradle me in her arms and then, I would crash again. Sometimes, she would tell me stories about the Dark Knight and Robin all their _'adventures in night sky as the stars danced with a tickle as the sparks would create new stars to join in the sight of bats, birds and sometimes cats as they answered the calls in the echoing city called Gotham.'_ What I would've give to hear those stories again, Alfred, how I want to hear them echo in my head and just stick like glue."

The Eden slips out of my fingers my body frozen like a block of ice and slowly melting myself into a puddle. His eyes stuck on to me like Krazy Glue or Gorilla Glue trickling one tear on his right cheek just one. I was a shock with a mask on my face blue eyes stare at the Edens in disappear and sorrow.

"Miss Wayne," Alfred aftershocks me back into reality. I hear that German Shepard [Ace] bark while his paws slide along the dew crested grasses then, he sniffs me. His sobering tongue licks my hand and I giggle turning to the dog with praise.

"Oh, sorry Alfred and alright Ace find me a stick and I will throw it." He darts away, scrunching his nose in the rose brushes near a tree looking for a fallen branch. Running back to me with a stick in his jaw, he sits wagging his tail back and forth creating a dry spot on the green grass and sits up in a begging position dropping the broken branch to the ground. Picking up the rough edged bark covered branch it was only two feet long and nickel/quarter size in circumference in width. I shook it back and forth, side to side finally saying, "Ready, ready boy?" He dances in pounces and wags his tail, "Fetch!" I loudly say out loud. He darts across the garden forty feet.

"He seems to enjoy you throughout the years."

"Yes, he is very loyal and friendly with me." I look at Ace searching for his stick in the thorny brush. "Now, why does Helena hate me so much?" as we continue to plant the Edens with my bare naked hands and his white covered hands in the moist rich soil,

"Well, she was two at the time you were born. You as the new member of the family and a baby you recurred more attention than the normal three year old. Richard and her never played with one another because he was probably ten or eleven at when your sister was three and he didn't want to rescue her as a prince every single day he what to be a cowboy, a spaceman, detective, a sidekick of a superhero, or ninja." I giggled as I pictured Richard as a ten year old boy races through the manor one second he was a cowboy then, after ten seconds later he hates the cowboy idea changing it to a detective with great intelligence to fill his head with the necessary intellect to live up to be it for five minutes and pretend to be something else. "He was also a boy with great terror and fear in his life. After, his parents died because of an accident in the circus act and even his brother, gone in the spilt second." Snapping his fingers continuing, "Your father, or Master Wayne, brought him in and adopted him into the Wayne family."

"Yeah that makes since…but, why did my father act so quickly?"

"While, your grandparents Martha and Thomas Wayne got murdered by a thief trying to live he wanted money and jewels. 'Freaked out' as you kids say and shot them and let Bruce live, he was eight when this happened to your father he still has nightmares about the life threading experience." I gasp out to myself and cover my mouth from questioning and continued to plant the last Eden into the ground. His eyes sift over for a question,

"You still wouldn't let go on what you luv, Miss Wayne?"

Then, looking back to his last plant as the memories of blood sins and loses flashes before my eyes as I hear the screams, feel the trembling on what I should've felt, eyes witnessing sins and tasting blood.

"Yea, you could say that," the dull mask that hides emotion in a game of hide and seek cracks with watery eyes refilling the cracks with a sigh I turn to him on the grass, "Alfred?"

"Yes, Miss Wayne?" His skull with silver hairs cocks over to the side curious like a parrot squawking for attention.

"I-I-I could really, use a wish right now." A tear escapes from the seal of my eyes; wet, silvery, and clear as day. His hand glazes over my back and says,

"We all need wishes, Miss Wayne; we all need wishes but, if you don't work for what you want and chase after your dream that dream can never be fulfilled." All a sudden I felt this black emotion race through as well as a bright white one too. I believe they were revenge and justice. I wanted that clown's blood in my hands but, I also wanted to save people from death because some people are not ready to die like I was they want to live and thieve, crave more, chase after dreams and create more wishes for the stars to cast below. Ace pattered over with his wet paws and semi dry coat of browns and blacks sitting neatly on the grass with again his tail like wiper blazes.

Later, that night I stayed up and create a costume. Rich bright red, cool bright turquoise, cheerful loving yellow and dark uncaring black; sharping S's as rangs, pellets filled with explosive gunpowder, graffling hooks, making the cape fireproof, waterproof, bombproof and that would hold up against sharp objects like knifes. My mask built in soft comfortable yet, solid steel identifying software, crime software, sonar, night vision even though I could see in the dark quite well, GPS and alarm system tech, scanners and high tech security alert systems. A yellow belt filled with whatever was helpful for my mission.

Tonight, I was going to fulfill my destiny…as a heroine.


	6. First Night On The Job

First Night On The Job

I snuck out while everyone in the quiet manor was tucked away in their blankets in a restful state; my eyes watching out for security cameras that were covered in the shadows. _I am a ghost, I am a shadow_, as I creep I thought of ways to stay hidden in the darkness. As I entered the city I glided over to a clock tower that my dad owns in the Gotham Empire meaning his empire.

Anyway, I watched over Gotham with a hawk/eagle eye. Luckily when, I was little I was part of the acrobatics of the circus and that I'm a black belt so, this was a piece of cake, no big deal. Then, I spot one of them coming across the sky line where my clock tower was and I decide to hide in the shadow of the giant clock. I heard him speak aloud to himself,

"Batman! Where are you? Batman?" He waited for an answer and no reply, "Damn, it!" somehow getting this tracking device out and pin pointing his location. I hack into his device and I was off to find Batman in a much faster route than where he was going.

Once I got to the dark dim lighted horror house I began to wonder of what to do next. It was the Joker and Harley Quinn she stayed off into the distance grinning deviously as her sharp blue eyes try to cut down the knight. The Dark Knight stayed silent and the psycho card in the card deck The Joker. In the pitch blackness I stayed hidden and silent waiting for the right moment.

"Well, Batsy my plan worked your Idiotic-Wonder isn't here to save you and I have you trapped in my little world." Batman just hangs there and says nothing. "What's the matter Bats did I win and you lost? Are you afraid of dying here alone?" Batman is trapped on the huge dart board just giving a straight poker face looking straight in that gross Joker's face like it was nothing. As he walks over to Batman pointing a knife to his face I hacked into Robin's GPS again and gave him shortcuts to this hell hole. "Oh come on Batsy can't I have some fun? A fighting free part before you die?" The Joker waits for an answer, "No, okay then!" He almost jabs that sharp, pointed, jagged knife into him. Until I spoke from the haunting shadows,

"Well Joker I guess if you have a death note, Batman is not signing it." Slowly my skin and uniform peeks out of the shadows and they all stare at me then, the Joker laughs,

"I am so afraid. What are you going to do? Run into me and knock me off balance, attack Harley and save this bloody bastard to save your ass?" He was mocking me…_oh, yeah that's right he thinks everything is a joke. Well, I think that he's so called comedy is a tragedy. While, I cry he would laugh is head off…even though twenty people died because of disease, cancer, or tumor. This guy, this monster doesn't have his wires in the right place._

"You should be," My head was down then, slowly rising in rage. My Sparrow Rangs glide across the room knocking his knife out of hand and Harley was tied up. "Harley, your little back up plan that hidden button when you're in trouble is gone…you see Joker I don't need my ass saved…" I look at him square in the eye, "you do." I charge and grabbed his knife chucking it on the huge dart board in between Batman's middle and ring finger. "Alright, you manic let's dance." I fight the Joker off and pin him to a wall ready to punch him in the face till someone grabs my wrist I grab their arm and flip them over to crash into the Joker.

"Who's side are you on!" The Joker rubs his head after yelling at me in confusion and pleads as the Boy-Wonder lays on him saying,

"Yeah, who's side are you on?" He glazes up at me.

"I young knight, work alone just be glad I saved you, you too Dark Knight." I turn to look at him and I disappear in the shadows returning back to the clock tower. _Why I'm so stuck up? Was it because the Dark Knight declined my invention to fight alongside him? Was that the act of revenge?_

Hacking into the Bat Computer I typed a message to them, _The Knights of Gotham_, hints and clues while, I waited for something to turn up. Fingers typed,

"_Dark Knights of Gotham,_

_ I am not a Brightly Shined Light yet I shine Through the Darkness clear as day. I'm not the Sharpest tool in The shed but, Cutting You like a Knife. Cold metal cuffs have not yet been Chained around my wrists so, why hasn't Justice been Served to the Innocent? Thorns Pricked the Skin, as the Rose Blooms in the Faint Light but, are airplanes Shooting stars? Blood dips in Sin As a Cold Dying body wishes to Be Freed but, a canary has Not sung A Song. What I paint with this brush is stomach churning…the eye of the beholder Sees it as beauty…the question is…do You?_"

Nightwing, zipping by me and Batgirl remembering them from that day that seemed like forever ago when, it was only a couple days. Remembering his touch, kind words, and locked stare…I shook my head in disgust I can't believe myself…I consternate back on the long night ahead. I spot Catwoman at 25th robbing the Priceless Emerald Eyed Golden Cat I swung down in front of her and she tripped up letting the cat fly out of her hands and into mine.

"Time to clean up the mess." The cat in one hand and a fist in another cuffing her a place the cat next to her with a note.

"_The cat almost got a way with a prize._" And leaving the alarms crying for the police and Batman to take her away to Arkham were she belongs. Traveling back to the clock tower I notice that I was being followed to the tower I simply ignore it and continue on. It was one and then I decided to call it quits for the night and headed home. Taking off my uniform and getting into my pajamas tucking myself in and pondering till I fall asleep.

Waking up a couple hours later I get dressed, grab my cell and i-Pod, throw the backpack over my shoulder and I am just dead. Normally, I was noctuarl and an early bird but, today was just awful waking up to knowing that Helena hates me, Tim would be annoying me, the guys chasing me, the girls continuing the ever lasting battle with me and Robyn teasing me about Tim in my ear all…day…long.

Walking gracefully down the stairs no, more like falling down the stairs then, heading into the crisp clean kitchen. Bruce, I mean my father sitting at the head sipping coffee while reading Gotham City News, Helena looking zombie-fied with her gossipy magazine, Richard lifting a sausage into his mouth and Ace lays on the cold title floor asleep almost while Alfred sizzling an bacon. Eyes aimed for the refrigerator door, snatching the orange juice carton, the victim was a glass from the cupboard and the yellow-orangish liquid screamed into the glass. Shutting the refrigerator door after putting back the carton as the legs of the chair screeched across the floor opening a seat for me.

They all glaze over with that sleepily and zombie-fied looks on their faces lifting brows curiously as I sipped my glass holding it like a mug in one of those movie scenes were they would look up then, take another sip and lean up against the furniture behind them and continue to look up well, I just did that and finished the juice up, washing the glass cup and putting it the back into it's spot in the cupboard.

"Liz?" Richard speaks aloud the awed faces. "You do realize that Alfred could've gotten you that?" I nod a yes and turn to him.

"That doesn't mean I can't get it for myself considering the fact that he was probably making my breakfast along with everyone else's so, instead of him getting it. I decided to be nice and generous enough to get my own glass of O.J. instead of being laggard to not getting it myself and cleaning it for him!" My rage filled eyes stare him down till he gulped in fear seeing in his eyes to back off and Alfred danced a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Miss Wayne." sliding my omelet across the table with hot sausages and a grapefruit.

"You're welcome Alfred, you need a break once in a while and thank you for breakfast." Father peeks out of his newspaper and smiles behind the inky words. Helena rolls her eyes at me while, she leaves with a low growl that no heard but, me it was like a tiger growl just so soft and low that one heard but me. My blue eyes narrowed on to her in disgust as she dissed me with her hips, snapping her fingers and a smirk on her face slides into place it feel like now that I got dissed by a big cat. Her black swifts back to her spineless body. _The eternity war starts today, I don't care anymore she is not treating me like shit and if she thinks that she's everything well, she's the bullshit in the family. _


	7. Trouble With The Gordon

Trouble With The Gordon

I got to school with the help of Alfred and everyone didn't talk about me they were too busy reading the Gotham City Newspaper to annoy me. Oh, happy day! I skipped down the hall, my feet doing the walking turn and continuing to walk down the hall. Robyn knocked into me with a print in her hand and I yelped,

"Ow!" Grinding my pearlie whites and slapped my hand to my forehead looking back up at her with the newspaper floating down from the sky gently one of them landing on my head I fist it into my hand and chuck it to the ground, "Robyn, that hurt!"

"Sorry Liz," She offers a hand helping me up, "I didn't see you there I was reading the headlines." I was puzzled eyes darting to the floor spotting the headliner 'Mystery Heroine/Villainess of Gotham' all could think that I was spotted in uniform last night so, that's what Bruce was reading this morning, shit! I pick it up and spotted myself in uniform this is not the way I wanted to go with this but, I guessed this is how heroes were born the press and the city running for its life before actually studying the persons behavior before judging I was content because of the fact of heroine/villainess was first they were curious but, not curious enough. Then, they showed Joker, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and Riddler the clues, notes, and riddles I left to Batman and Robin. "This girl is intelligent, she is very hidden and that's the only picture of her on record right now and the notes and stuff are very secretive and deep even poetic in a way."

"Huh…do they have an I.D. or a clue on this girl of the shadows?" Teasing her and her brows creased narrowing on me but, eyes were curious.

"No, but Batman will probably have her tonight if he gets enough information on her. I swear she looks like our age pretty young her to be a new hero or villain, don't yeah think?" Air from her lips pushed away the loose willow's peak from her sight. Our hands picking up the newspaper print from the titled floor as I put them back in order for her.

"Did you hear about my parents?"

"Yeah, your dad told me on the phone last night, why?" Curiosity stares me right in the face.

"Just wondering if you heard, he wouldn't let me go on the phone to call, sorry." Sorrow slapped her across the face and she pleads,

"It's okay he explained very thing to me even the part about Robin." She elbows me as I blush and pretend to be mad at her,

"Hey!" flipping my hood back over my head in an embarrassment covering the redness as much as possible. She chuckled and said,

"It's okay he did some of the saving…" elbowing me in the ribs lightly then, I wrap my arm around her back and whisper,

"Not funny."

"Oh, Sparrow, babe it's hilarious." She jogs down the hall as I chase after her as I bumped into Drake planted on my butt yet again this morning, legs spread in a v, one arm keeping balance as the other rubbed my head, and bangs covering my pale pinkish face. My skinny bell bottoms stretched out a little and my white shirt dusted while my zipped hoodie is gray disguising the dust on the fabric. My checkered backpack crashed into the Earth. Then, are blue eyes met one another softened and our songs blasted in our ears; jet black hair, oceanic eyes, an open gap and his body in the same position as me.

"Sorry, Drake." My lips let my words escape in a short sentence. "I didn't see you there."

"Do you need help getting up, Elizabeth?" I shook my head a no and he backed off, snatching my backpack, throwing it back over my shoulder and I offered him a hand up. Collecting himself back up and picking up his backpack I brushed the dust off me and he did the same.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Flashing a smile before everyone could see the secret smile.

"Well, Princess of Gotham you seem to be having a good day so far." Smirking to myself and laughing to myself.

"Stupid press," mumble to myself, "did my partner in crime tell you or the newspaper print." holding up the last piece of print in my pale hands.

"A little of both actually," waiting for me and what I thought of next.

"Great more popularity and more stalkers just what I need," He laughs a loud to himself, grinning a Grinch grin and sharp eyes cutting my skin like a blade. I sigh continuing on, "What next the royal treatment? People asking questions every ten seconds? God, I hate my life." I playful make fun of myself chuckling along to one of the popular kids at school even though I was popular I didn't want to be it was a curse and a other chapter in my dull life.

"Now, you can't hate it too much."

"I do actually every millisecond of the day." A bad joke but, he thought it was funny which a very weird twist and/or catch with it. I started to look at the clock in the hall spotting seven forty one. "Well, we better get going to class." I look down the hall to see my devious red headed demon chuckling to herself around the corner and smirking without a care in the world. Walking down the hall I snatching her wrist and dragging her into the haunted girl's bathroom of Gotham Middle School.

"You did that on proposes didn't you?"

"Yep." With that light pink little kid get away with anything look. Then, they call for a lockdown. The hell?

"Robyn fined the nearest homeroom and run."

"What about you?" She was trembling and I had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what I was going to say next.

"I'm going in to cover you," I walk toward the door and said, "if you send the dogs on me I will come back after you." She gulped and ran while; I changed into my gym clothes and a different hoodie. Gently putting the mask Batman gave me on and lifting the hood over my brunette head as the Batman shirt disappears zipping shut, leaving my backpack in the bathroom I run in front of Robyn she doesn't realize it is me,

"Oh Mystery Girl help us where in lockdown and if they think it's you, you're gonna get shot by the big boys you better hurry."

"First, your room I will get you in."

"How?" I shoot up, getting a vent and crawling through it I cut with a laser beam and slipped her through into a class. Once I get out of the system I run the grounds trapped in the cafeteria were some kids didn't have the chance. Spotting the clowns and their hyenas I decide to take a different approach on how to handle this.

"Joker, stand down now." I take that mysterious look into play, "And no one gets hurt and you go back to the Asylum." Armed, ready to attack at any second was ready to fight and get out of the way. He laughs at me and Harley snuggled to his side.

"Oh, you're here to destroy my fun again?"

"Yes." One word as the gasps look at me.

"Did you choose a side yet, because last night was so confusing I mean after all you did attack me and Robin freeing the old bloody bat from his cage."

"I did." He again laughed at me for my audacity to pick a fight with him.

"Which side are you on?" Harley bitterly announces to the still aired room and I know I am being filmed for the record with their beady eyes watching every move I had. I unzip the hoodie and reveal my true side to the mystery. Letting the hood side off my arms, standing perfectly straight, looking physic square in the eye, having ninja star sharp Sparrow Rangs in my fist and not letting him in my head.

"The bat's side, go figure…you know it's a horrible choice because you could've been the Ace in my deck." shieling a deck of cards in his hands just toying with it pulling an ace to himself look good.

"I am an ace," looking down then, back up at him, "an ace that has leverage." The hyenas weren't the problem it was him and her that her are the problem. Knocking out the hyenas and I yelled, "Flip your tables over, now!" Everyone flipped them over just in time he fired a round off.

Running, shooting off the gaffing gun to one of the beams that ran across the ceiling, pushing off the ground and doing an old circus trick my legs angle up and my body twirls dodging the bullets. I noticed last night that Harley didn't really want to hurt me I thought I should try tricking her to turn against him.

"Harley, you don't want to hurt these kids, do you?" I still dodge those sly silver bullets just pounding out of his gun. "This is what you want Harley, your Prince of Crimes to hurt innocent children for personal game, for fun? Do you want a single hair touched by him?"

"N-n-no." She pleads a pant her eyes darting trying to see eye to eye with me. I knock the gun out of his hand when, my feet planted into his white face.

"Help me then, help them. They are scared of you they don't want to die. Please help me get the Joker to the Asylum today and I can see what I can do for you." He gets back up slamming me into the wall and tightening his grip on my neck. Trying to reach for his gun in my pocket inches away, just a breath away, and finally, boom! I shot his arm right in between the radius and ulna my feet slither up to his sternum and push him away. Shit, I think to myself as he pulled an extra gun from his pocket a four foot one aimed right for me chest. Damn! I should had thought of that the extra gun I start backing up a bit. He fires right in the sternum, falling on the floor, and crawl a little stopping just as I bleed on the floor.

"Mister J! What did you do!" She cradles my head and whimpers out a couple of tears. "She was protecting these kids…and trying to save them from…" whispering she cries in her gloves seeing his jester crash to the floor to the masked girl that just hung her yesterday in a netting tied to the ceiling and yet, she cares but, I was alike Robin just newer and fresher. I was just starting out. Arms wrap around my head just feeling the regret of this physic woman made me realize that she was brought to the madness not the other way around. She pulls out a gun on him, "Why! Why do you always do this to me! You say that we spook the children by a couple rounds up to the ceiling and that doesn't happen…only another child dead." The gun clicks ready to fire. Getting up I punch him getting his gun away from him and cuff him as he is knocked out.

"Harley…" slowly approaching her, "it's over…it's done…how about you give me the gun huh?" stretching out my hand, "Harley, his not going to hurt any of these kids anymore…give me the gun."

"But, how are you still alive?" she lurks over curiously trusting me.

"That's a secret…please…give me the gun before something bad happens." Only a couple feet now maybe roughly seven feet my hand waits for the steel gun. Two skin lines are on her cheeks from crying. "Harley you have to trust me, by giving me the gun." I didn't dare rush her but, after five minutes she was just about to hand my the gun until…Gordon came crashing in. No…no-no-no…no! This isn't supposed to happen! Not yet! Damn it! "Commissioner, no!" She shoots just above his head. "Shit." I mumble I was gaining her trust. She turns around to me and anger narrows on me,

"You lied! You got the Commissioner and G.C.F.B.I, G.C. Swat Team and G.C.P.D. down here somehow!" The gun is pointed shooting at me again and I finally knock the gun out of her hand,

"Sorry…Harley and I didn't call them…Robyn…damn it!" I whimper to myself as I cuff her and then, I see the silver handcuffs coming close to my own hands. I escape then, somehow he finds me I try to run but, he locked the doors and it was me and the Commissioner of Gotham, "Mornin' Commissioner."

"Good Morning…" he stares at me for a moment just studying me, "so, who started it them…or…you…cause I'm bettin' it was you and then you called them over for a party with kids."

"Excuse me! I saved the kids with none of your help." Growling in disgust and stands their all cool like he got me to confess to a crime I didn't do.

"I would like to believe you…" he looks at the Batman symbol on my chest with my heart racing like crazy. Audacity and anxiety came to mind I was really starting to hate this guy. "but, how do I know you're not evil? I mean seriously you don't work with Batman or the Joker or for anyone else."

"You can't prove a thing…you know nothing about me!" I backward, turning away about to cry, "You don't know my life, my past, present, future, my name…my family which…is I'm still trying to figure out and…you don't know my reasoning for anything!" Feeling my eyes get wet, "You know nothing!" I turn to him spotting his brunette hair with a little silver and round glass with blue eyes sitting in them. Eyes dart seeing in its sights a badge, handcuffs, pepper spray and an automatic.

"I know things…not all things…I know that you're an enemy or an alley, you seem to know the law like the back of your hand, you leave clues and/or riddles behind every step you make and when, people try to understand you…you take two steps back." He holds out a hand as I quack in fear holding my ground. I take one step forward and two steps back…then, those two steps are three, four, five, six ending in eleven.

"I don't trust you especially with an automatic and pepper spray at your side and whatever else you have hiding in your pockets. You do understand Commissioner that is not how you gain trust? Don't you?" The still face cornered a silt frown creasing his face in disappointment.

"Look kid…why are you even doing this, huh, dressing up, disguising yourself, knocking out the bad guys and sometimes the good guys…so my only question to you is, why?" I took another step back but, answered.

"Because justice was never served to me on a silver platter my whole life! Family, friends, lovers, dying in your arms…still hearing them scream in misery and remembering their blood being splattered on your face…palms…hands and you know that they are dying. Tossing and turning at night knowing that you survived another day in gusting pain…knowing the moment you wake up wondering why you weren't dead yet! Commissioner, you don't know the first meaning of living in hell means until you lived my life! In my life you have to watch every step you make and hope you didn't make the wrong turn into blood stains and hating yourself for the rest of your life knowing that you shouldn't be alive!" Eyes get blurry because of the wetness of my tears almost spilling out of their guts. He stands there were a dull face on his shoulders. "I out surpassed death every day I live even when death comes knocking on my door I still survive." I bolt for the door and run. Run from reality once again, changing and running back to the manor in tears. Robyn chases after me but, can't catch up, unlocking the door, slamming the door behind me, and rocket up to my room slamming that door too.

Leaping into my mattress and burying my head into my pillow pouring tears into it and screaming into it too. Someone knocks on the door.

"Miss Wayne?" Alfred whimpers in question opening the door and I cry into my pillow more and more as it dragged on and on. He disappears for a short while then comes back with hot chocolate and a small plate of fresh batch of cookies. "Miss Wayne I brought something up for you." I look up at him and stare at his hands. Smiling a thanks while, turning over, sliding up putting myself in the sitting position and he hands me the hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Alfred." The butler standing tall and high smiles and winks,

"No problem, not all." The British accent came back rounding the all. I pat the mattress inviting him to sit. His suit takes a seat, "why were you upset, Miss Wayne. If you don't mind me asking of course…it's totally not my business to question you…about your life." I take another sip as I look up at the butler.

"Well," I didn't want to rat myself out but…life does the weirdest things, "what about if I told you that someone I knew…was…I don't know the mystery girl that popped up last night and today at school saving us from the Joker…what do you have to say to that first…" He looks at me then, looking away pondering to himself understanding what I had to offer.

"I think that is the weirdest thing that anyone has asked me in the manor but, I'm willing to listen." I talk to him about it rubbing my arm with my hand gliding up and down just traveling. The humiliation and nervousness made it worse. Trying to hide it I slip slowly backward to the head of the bed trying to relax myself from any farther damage to my lie and truthful question and he supplied the answers like a drug dealer with an addicted. The answers haunt and taunting me like a knife but, you couldn't feel it cut into you because it was the sharp till you looked down seeing your blood spilling in your hands.

Batman has the same question I do…who are you?


	8. The Extremes

The Extremes

After, that talk with Alfred I decide to go to workout room to practice my skills. Grabbing my boxing gloves and wrap finally getting there I start wrapping. Biting off the extra then, pinning it together. It felt good to slip on my old gloves Bruce let me meet Ted Grant the world class boxer of course not knowing that I was Bruce's little girl made things interesting. But, I loved to box it was fun. I crank the music up to Extreme by Valora they were new in the music business but, crazy good. Striking a right hook onto the bag it shook, shifting to right then, hooked it again, danced practiced ducking and dodging then, somehow I swift a very low kick with a little twist letting my hips relax shooting back up ducked and left hooked.

I wasn't going to stop until the opponent was down and out until then…I'm not giving up. He said, _never give up even when things seem bleak you can still have to get through the fog._ His words stay locked in my head, _you got the dance but, you will never be able to break your opponent if you lower your guns_, he dodges and we danced once around till he takes a left hook to my face, _come on! _I out surpass the fist that is bullet fast I go for a upper cut it hits him and he stumbles back with that taunting grin on his fist,_ harder_, I swung harder, _harder_, I dance to the left and right then, popped him in the jaw, _harder come on you little sissy, you think that is going to stop me come on…harder!_ I dance thinking of his weak spot, fists up blocking his every move, a quick shuffle and pow! He stumbles back his spine crashes into the ropes and he laughs in a pant. _Good one that packed a punch._ He chuckles as Bruce tries to get him balanced on his own. _You got spunk kid, a true fighter she is, Bruce you're lucky_…he muffles something in his ear and he does a silent chuckle that was probably that secret he held back from me that Amy and Scott knew damn well better than I did. I never saw it coming.

I stand their angled down and fighting stance, panting, holding up the glove and letting my feet glide across the ring with ease. I think to myself that my middle name was Danger and not Marie. All the energy that I made him stumble back too was from the ground, legs, arms, and then my fist flowing through into the spot that was the weakest. I left a bruise that day on his skin I made him sore for three days while, I became faster, better and stronger.

Then, the haunting memory flashed back and I swung. The Joker clicks on and off, the knife shines in my head, blood pukes out onto the cold alleyway, my heart thumps wildly and madness flooded in. Fist clades with the punching bag and grunts turn into yelling and yelling turns into violence. Kicking, punching, kneeing; whatever I had I gave my all. I felt the sweat and blood mix I decide to stop and clean it up before it got infected. I slip the gloves off, seeing the wrap was bloody, I rip it off and poured rubbing alcohol I let it sting in a slight pain then, whip it off placing a clean wrap on it.

Instead of continuing to hurt myself I went to gymnastics. The basics cartwheels and hand stands. I advanced to the higher gymnastics later with flips, twists and stance. Pushing myself harder and harder to perfection not dare slipping up. I get ready to use the targets with weapons and my skills. I was ready to run, cartwheel, push off and triple twirl and land on the mat feet first, hopefully. I start to run than I think to myself. _I am flawless, I am fierce, I am perfection…at its making, I am a protector of Gotham, I will die in the line of fire, I will not stop fighting until…the end…I am…Sparrow!_ I land perfectly and a huff a sigh of relief that I did it without hurting myself. Then, I switched the song to Live by Valora. I brought some targets of the shooting range and bow and arrow courses outside.

Setting them up I practice throws, catches, and aiming. I aim my graveling hooks and Sparrow Rangs at the targets. My skills grew a little bit stronger each time and it was the best feeling ever. My heart thumps, blood rushes, it's hard to breath and that I'm getting better and better each hour now I was carving justice and a little bit of revenge but, not really anymore…next I mixed my fighting techniques with my acrobatics and gymnastics. It was great that I got to put oil on my old rusty abilities that I used to do all the time when I was little but, now I get to use them from not on.

All my life I was overprotected and I didn't know myself all my life. I don't want to be God's perfect creation I always wanted to be…imperfect. I don't want to be the example for the ballerina class, I don't want to be the tutor, I don't want to be the high honor roll student and I don't want to be teacher's pet. I want to find myself and this is the chance and get a little slice out of Joker…I made it without any cramps and anything broken or twisted; snatching a towel wiping the sweat off and headed for my shower; after that I cleaned up my little Sparrow training mess and put everything back in its place.

Then, I decided to go to the shooting range and shoot a couple of rounds. I loaded my automatic and quickly pulled the trigger and reloaded the gun fast like Flash fast and shot again and again in a never ending sound of boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom! And I heard a rustle on the grass spinning around pointing the gun straight. Holding my ground and not setting the gun down for anything till I got answers.

"Liz!" Then, I snapped into realization that it was Richard.

"Oh sorry," I lower my defenses and lock the gun, "You scared me."

"So, I see…why are you out here anyway?" He questions lightly and I just respond with coolness,

"Self defense, and were you checking up on me?" I question back with a tight grip on him even though he is my brother I still had to protect myself. He reels back in nervousness.

"Yeah, exactly I was and sorry that I scared you I didn't know you were,"

"No it's totally cool don't worry about it, happens all the time." I calm him down and he questions,

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally." As I rub my hands dry and I look up, "I was just going to check my sheet want to join?"

"Sure." We walk over talking about stuff like normal siblings and joking around then, we got to the sheet and I hit the bull's eye, the head and the male's area fifty one. He gasps and I smile knowing I was fine with firearm. I shrug and I rip it off the post and put a fresh sheet on.

"Well, I think I'm fine today with firearm, hey Richard, do you want to bow and arrow with me?"

"Uh, sure Lizzy." He was unsure of the fact that I was a walking weapon with a body and with a brain that could use anything on you on any second, it was like I was like a walking bullet or bomb or something like that. I wanted to do more but, I sucked myself into Richard on purpose so, he and I could connect more to go tighter as a stronger sibling relationship and this was the perfect way. We got a couple bows on the targets and took a look at them and most of mine were on the bull's eye and his…well…everywhere. I chuckle to myself and I told him if he wanted I could help him to get better at bow and arrow. He replied with a yes and we cleaned up and raced one another inside for dinner and I won beating him to the table.

"So, how was school?" Father was flipping through the newspaper print then, lowering it when Alfred served him and Alfred stares at me while I play with my England Clam Chowder with my silvery spoon that cried for me to greet my mouth and taste buds but, I fiddled with the chowder. I look up I felt like I had that glazed eye look on my face.

"Well, it was interesting…but, um, I have a question?"

"What's your question?" His eyes danced in that fatherly curiosity at every father has for sure.

"Well…how am I the princess of Gotham…when…uh never mind." I lower my heavy concrete ball of a head as my sorrowful eyes slip back into the white creamy chowder.

"Liz? Please continue your question." He encourages me to go on but, I freeze up like I was shaking, trembling of the thought and I could say was a-a-I-a-a-hhhh. The spoon shakes wildly as my hand trembles and my nervous mind flashes the nightmares in my head again over and over again I wanted to scream but, my pearlie whites bit my sparkly pink lips shut. Sometimes I really don't believe I'm really that heroic at all. My puffery can't spill its self out without gagging first.

"Lizzy?" Richard tries to snap me out of it…my mind wouldn't came into force on reality and Alfred whimpered,

"Miss Wayne?" The British accent clocked me inward. Then, the Joker disappeared…_am I going insane? I feel like I-can't breathe and I'm perspiring…and I'm trembling._

"When, did I get the divine right?"

"When you were born and brought to life not by God but, because of…well…Thomas and Martha Wayne and…now your old man is basically king and whoever his children are…well…their, the princes and princesses of the empire of the king's rule."

"But, that-doesn't even-how-could I be?" I slur my words into a tongue twister.

"You know, sweetheart there's a resin that Batman is called the Dark Knight, you know?" My heart stops and I couldn't believe him.

"So, if I'm the princess then, why didn't the Dark Knights to be more specific Batman and Robin," fingers bunny eared Batman and Robin together, "didn't through that son of a bitch Joker in the Arkham Asylum? Or-or-or at least did a big fat favor! Fuckin' killed him!" Shooting up and bolted out of the dining room into my own and cried again. I slipped into my uniform, locked my door, and snuck out as Sparrow.

I disappear into the cold night. Eyes lurk over the musty city called Gotham on the roof of a sixty foot building. Tears sprung a leak in my traduces and I cried out to the city in pain and misery, broken hearted, sorrow washed over rage then, rage came back to slap sorrow in the face and basically starved myself so, I was getting a slice of hungry pain here and there. I heard something behind me but, my mind said ignore it. Then, it was him,

"Hey, Mystery Girl, what's wrong?" Turning to see it was Robin.

"I have a name!" I yelled back bitterly while, pouring more tears out and he asked,

"Are you okay?" I look up with a nod burying myself in my turquoise gloves.

"No! Now will you go away and go save somebody?" He just sat there and brushed my hair away from my moist cheeks.

"I will…after, I'm done saving you…" Eyes drift up meeting eye to eye with him our gaze connects without any problems. I smile from my pieces and he puts the pieces together again making me whole again and I couldn't believe that he calmed me down long enough to spill the beans. Begging him not to tell Batman about me or who I was he promised me that he will let him figure that out on his own. Smiling comfortably we sit on the ledge on the roof staring out to the city lights and stars wondering on how this place, this city could be so deviously evil that shine the brightest of lights and stars. Twenty minutes later the restless city didn't seem to have a pulse of crime anywhere and that we kept staring of into space.

"So, Mystery…huh…why are you doing this?" I bundle my locked knees together with my arms cradling them shut. The response I gave him was a shrug and a hun meaning I don't know. "Are you going to keep up?"

"Yeah, I guess-I mean seriously if I want I could kill anyone in this blasted city and there wouldn't be a trace left behind, I could hack into computer main frames and rob all the money in Gotham in one minute, and if I wanted to…I could be the ace in the Joker's deck…but, did I choose evil? No, of course not there's more than a leotard, mask, a couple weapons here and there, fighting techniques and a backup plan. There is a strong belief called justice and apparently, I want to be a part of it wither Batman like it or not."

"Well, if it was a religion I bet you would be the first one in line." I chuckle and continue it,

"Yep, I probably would if it existed…which it doesn't." He laughs at my pathetic joke and I watched him so, he didn't fall off the rooftop. He fell but, just backwards chuckling aloud. Smiling I turn away, eyes drift off into the city lights again and he was finally done laughing he meet me again on the edge of the building.

"You know for a sarcastic jokester you make it pretty funny." I granted him a smile and said thanks. He returns it with a no problem. I sigh he asks what was wrong and I simply answered,

"You probably think I'm insane…" pink lungs huffed a sigh bundling myself into my knees resting my chin on my patella's. Feeling his eyes drift over to me trying to make contact as I continue to look out to the foggy city.

"No, not really…I'm it's your life, your choice and you are brave I give you kudos for fighting crime but…I think you're crazy not insane." Our gazes meet locking in twisting head around like an owl. Lips dance a smile, my mask feels like its tickling, and my heart feels fuzzy.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." staring back out again till the sirens ripped through the skies with its cry of injustice and criminal acts.


	9. Surprise, Surprise

*Retard meaning slow. I'm not using it to offend anyone I'm using it for the meaning of slow.

_Surprise, Surprise_

Days, weeks pasted by without a care in the world; slipping right out of our fingertips. Batman and everyone still didn't know my real code name and my identity…I left Batman tons of clues and riddles I'm hypothesizing that he is collecting, at a *retard pace solving them and then, putting the pieces together as they slowly collect on his desk.

Today was my twelfth birthday and surprise, surprise I was cramping up till the afternoon then, I noted the new discovery of every ladies curse if you don't know, then you're out of luck. When, I got home I changed and cleaned up for something for my birthday I decided to go with it this year I wasn't getting any younger and next year I'm going to be a teenager so, as long as I can live and breathe O2 I might as well enjoy it.

Huffing out a sigh my eyes dart to gaze at Robyn as I take the steps toward the stairs and I heard the muffling before I could twist the handle.

"So, for your birthday wish are you going to wish that Tim was yours…?" My body twists quickly that I thought I was going to lose my balance as I gawk at her. In turn she giggles at my reaction and I lean up on the door my scapulas pressed up against along with me head and that my spine doesn't even touch the door I cross my arms in annoyance and coolly replied,

"No." I pause and continued, "Of course not his not my type…and anyway…that's not what I would waste it on it only comes once a year. I wish is granted by shooting stars and the so called birthday wish…in which you never get because I tried it before and it doesn't come true." The dull mask covering my inner secrets shows up again and my vertebrate turns my head in denial.

"Sparrow…you…have wishes and though they may not come true to you…I see they have been granted everyday…even though you don't relies it…I do." Three minutes passed by with an awkward silence, "Are you going to wish for Robin?" I flush a bloody red and she laughs almost peeing herself.

"N-n-n-no!" I sharply snap back to her face. She continues to laugh as my face cools down to the normal pale. My hand decided to get the surprise party over with and cracked the door open. And everyone was there; Dad, Alfred, Richard, Helena, Selena, Ace, and then, when I continued to look around spotting people…I spot…Tim. I gulp hard, pours start to sweat, and I felt my cheeks getting pink also hot to the touch. That was the main event was Tim there without me knowing about it.

"Happy Birthday!" They all shout to me with a pink rosy face because of humiliation of Tim being there. Robyn pushing me in I just stood there as she continued to push I am unhelpful at this point and I was pleading no as she continued on. I the birthday girl was not happy as I tried to escape and she wrestled me down I escaped and tripped her up by tying her shoelaces she cladded with the hard wood floor I flipped over her aiming for the reeling, I hop over the reeling, my body mass twists in mid-flight, like a cat feet first on the stairs and bolted her my room; slamming the door behind me, leaning up against it, sliding down till my butt hit the floor just sitting there; panting, adrenaline rushing in my veins, my heart pulsing insanely fast, and feeling like I couldn't breathe.

A knock at my wooden door repeated its self-three times then died down a voice echoed from the outside,

"Elizabeth?" Tim bravely spoke out into the thin air.

"Drake-down-here." I breathlessly rustle out of my lungs. I hear him sitting on the floor close to the door so; he could hear me as my heart leaps out for an escape pass my rib cage.

"Are you nervous?"

"No…" I lied and he asks,

"Are you scared?"

"No." I shook my head even though he couldn't see me physically do it.

"Are you…angry?"

"No…" I was just at Robyn because she probably invited him to my surprise birthday party even though it wasn't much of a surprise because I knew I was going to get one. Oddly enough I didn't enjoy any surprises…no, surprise parties, or hunted houses I don't like them. They are just melancholy to me I hate surprise party if they over the limit that's when I hate them. The idea of being spooked to death isn't my idea of fun either. Horror, blood, guts, the haunted, the living dead, it's blah…a melancholy; boring, not worth wasting your time over.

"Surprised?"

"You could say that…" rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"About what?" He wanted answers it was like playing Twenty Questions.

"Well, actually…I was surprised that you came…" pausing breathing a sigh into the door, "I wasn't expecting you here at my surprise birthday party that wasn't a real surprise to me at all…just you were surprising." Picturing him nodding his head and his oceanic eyes glazed over with sorrow; it was heart breaking. "Listen, you can stay if you want…and I will be really…I don't know…upset if you leave I guess…so…" the metacarpals and carpals with the phalanges rubbing my arms in nervousness.

"Well, of course, you're the birthday girl…and after all it is your day." Seeing him wink and smile lightly just makes me sick to my stomach but, glad that he could stay.

"Thanks…just don't smooth talk me into anything…"

"Trust me I will respect all wishes because it is your birthday…I need to give you a break once in a while…hey, can you come out of room and actually enjoy yourself and not worry about anything…" Lips danced a smile and I erased it before I opened the door. He stood there at my door with a smile and inviting pose. He opens his arms wide before I took it I pondered about this notion and the fact that I hated to be touched.

"Okay…here's what you need to know before I may take this hug…"

"Okay...? Lay it on me." His eyes question.

"I may not hug back and the fact is that I loath to be touched by anyone…so, if I pull away or start to tremble you back off."

"I promise I'm not going to force you to stay and I know you hate being touched I known you since the first grade and trust me I don't like people feeling uncomfortable in uncomfortable situations." Eyes dared questioned, and I stumbled forward into his arms and then, a second later I pushed away and he released. Humiliation made my head bent down to the floor just as I flush putting the hood over my skull. He spots my trembling meeting eye to eye. "If you want we could…link arms till we hit the stairs so, you can stop shaking like a leaf." Questioning this I thought it would be a good idea but, there would be one problem the fact that I was phobic of romance, touch, and other things that mixed with this…and I went with it…even though I felt like vomiting, clasping, dizzy, faint, out of breath, and slightly off balance we would stop once in a while then, continue down the long hallway. Finally, reaching the stairs he started to go down and winked at me…I smiled lightly for a thanks and he continued down the winding stair case. I waited five minutes and went down the stairs gracefully; getting my stomach back intact.

"Sparrow!" Robyn was in awe and so wasn't everyone else. I pondered what he promised to do and even if he didn't…it seemed to work. I continue down the stairs hitting the last one she bolted into me and hugged me to death I shoved away and she release lifting her hands like she was getting arrested for a crime. It was an awkward silence airing the room I broke the iceberg.

"Who wants some cake?" Everyone entered into the kitchen as me and Robyn raced into the kitchen with lightning speed meaning faster than the speed of light. Alfred had the numerical twelve on my cake he lit the cake and turned off the lights everyone sang Happy Birthday and Tim said,

"Make a wish." Smiling at me I flushed in the candle light catching his eye I spot Robyn putting out a heart made with her hands I roll my eyes in disgust; _I wish at Batman accepts me in and that I get justice for the murder of my adopted parents Scott and Amy_, and blew out my candle with one clean shot. The flame's flickering was gone in that millisecond granting my wish, that one wish the one I will cherish forever_, the one I wanted most. That's all I ever wanted. Justice._ The fact is that Tim was there made me feel uncomfortable and yet, my heart longs for him even though my head thinks his annoying in utter disbelief, seriously loathes him with a burning passion. _I still can't believe she invited him and…why did Dad bring her I barely know her…they keep whispering about something it's bugging the living hell out me!_ My cake had a very girly frosting but, had chocolate and red velvet inside. Alfred winks at me I grant a smile back.

"Oh, so you can smile freely and not yourself to, interesting." Tim yanked my chain, I wanly bit back,

"Yeah, that depends if you don't annoy me all the time or not." He backed off. I didn't yell or threatening jester either I just plainly stated the truth. Richard came over with his present for me with an aqua ribbon wrapping around the sea green wrapping paper.

"Here, Lizzy it's from me." I say a thank you before, I unwrapped it gently sighting out the drawing implements; the basics like a sketch book, value pencils, sharpener, and an eraser. He came back over and I hugged my favorite sibling back. Next, it was Robyn bouncing up and down with excitement that she couldn't hold still. Handing me a tiny white bag and no this wasn't eggshell this was the real deal, white. I pulled the bright red tissue paper back unveiling a box inside that was a charm bracelet with charms already linked on. I gifted her back with a hug and whispered thanks in her ear.

Alfred was next I was awestruck and secretly a little irked at him for getting me a gift. He figured out that I was a numismatist; meaning a person who studies or collects coins. He got me some from Britain I said a thanks aloud because he was in the kitchen doing something he peeks out and replied with 'not a pr'oblem at all' in his accent. I flush lightly pondering, _he didn't have to and he didn't need to after all he does everything else around here it's madding…and why does that lady keep staring at me like that! It's really annoying me!_ Helena gifted me something I wasn't sure to trust her or not and I give her a glare of disgust,

"Elizabeth, what I got you isn't going to kill you…" she rolls her eyes, "it's your birthday I can't be a bitch on your day, even though I wish you were never born." She grinds her teeth to together and in a Mean Girl way bitterly slapped my face with her unearthly, dislikable tone that hurt my ears for some odd reason. My eyes skittered a little in warning and my ears felt like bending back in an irksome point back. The esophagus had that cat-like grille in the back trembling nastily.

"Helena!" Dad snapped at my sister to tell to knock it off before something the misfortune of bad serendipity came clawing at her perfect face. _I loathe her SO much-I-I just w-anna!_ Then, I snapped I pounce on her my fist fly to her pretty Shirley Temple face and threw her across the room with no remorse what so ever. Bolting to her smashed body bombing another attack she stood up and threw a couple punches dodging them I back flipped once and took a stance. Perfectly squared up she charges me I flip over her and low kicked her ankles making her crash to the Earth once more. She gets up again trying to punch me again I'm dancing while dodging her blows; pin pointing a weak spot my right hook hits the target with force and she is down.

"Three, two, one…you're out." Whispering in her ear, panting with her blood on my clothes and hands, turning to my father, brother, my best friend, an annoying guy, a butler clueless out of his mind and that lady who still has her eye on me like a prize; their mouths in awe, spotting fear in some of them, and that lady grinning while whispering something in Dad's ear with a care. Opening my gift from the witch it was a steak knife with a note that said,

"_Going kill yourself!_" The knife flies across the room crash landing into drywall with the note stabbed into it. Dad and that lady were surprised because it flew right in between their heads.

"When, she wakes up…" I look at her disgusting body, "tell her I don't fucking like her and that was a warning not to mess with me, ever, again or she this is the reward she gets when she does every-single-time." Eyes sift over to Tim it looked like he was frozen solid. "Just be glad it wasn't you Drake…" they sift again over to my father, "I'm going to clean up someone get her to her room and lock the door I don't feel like dealing with her today." Heading to my bathroom up stairs washing up Robyn knocks on the door, "Come in." Lips broke the silent washing.

"Sparrow, are you okay?"

"Yeah…actually I'm, why?"

"Because, you beat the life out of Helena."

"Yeah, your point is…"

"My point is…why you did you do it!"

"Helena was a bitch to me since day one and she gave me a steak knife and literally said commit suicide. That was a threat and I'm not going to be bitched on my birthday by her, she is horrible to me and personally I don't care if she dies right now because I loathe her that much." I flash a sarcastic smile and frown again in seriousness with washing my bloody hands. "I tried to be…oh what's the word," pausing for a minute to think of the word I was sighting out mentally, "oh yeah, cordial with her and I had enough of her non-sense."

"Huh? Cordial?" Her eyes signal a demoralize warning flagging me to define it for her.

"Yeah…nice." Light pink lips answer back bucolically with no loathsomeness.

"Thank you, dictionary." I chuckle and smile to myself she spots my attention in the reflecting object into my silvery-blue eyes swatting the tap water at me enthusiastically without a care.

"Hey!" I giggled back and slashed some water on her _she started the water fight in my bathroom, in my bathroom!_ Giggling we continue the battle of slashes and laughing so loud that anyone who walked back thought we were crazy. Someone knocks but, we didn't hearken the belaying call from the door. The door creeks open at its own will and standing in the doorway was Tim.

"What are you two doing!" That echoes through the walls bouncing around hitting my eardrums. I flush beat red and Robyn spun around saying plainly,

"I was cheering her up." She grants him a smile while I slant my gaze bitterly,

"Why are you in my room?" bitterly contributing in the conversation.

"I heard giggling,_ loud_, giggling." He replies back calmly.

"Get out of my room, now." I warn him in a dark, sinful tone and he leaves.

"That was harsh, Sparrow, even you know that."

"Well, as they say curiosity killed the cat." Are gazes met and she is very disappointed in me I turn away pondering about my reaction and thinking it was wrong but, was going to keep that a secret.

We walked down the winding staircase with me under control and more…calmer, more collective than I was the first time. Before I did anything else I pulled Tim into the kitchen when everyone was distracted.

"Your overly moody today you know that."

"I know, I-I-I'm s-sorry about yelling at you, but you can't just come in a girl's room like that it's against the laws of nature." Flushing a shade of pink on my cheeks he chuckles softly.

"I get it…yeah sorry about that." rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks," Smiling lightly at him and continuing it with a cheesy line, "do you want another slice of cake there's still enough for a third world country." He laughed quietly and responded with,

"Sure."

"Chocolate or Velvet?" As I cut with the turn over spatula and he response to my question,

"Chocolate if you don't mind."

"Not at all." The turn over got in between the dish and the chocolate cake hands searching for a paper plate and a plastic fork leveling out the plate just right and flipped on to the weak plate balancing it back again the cake landing on my hand on the plate was a good thing so, it was quicker to balance it back out again flashing a small smile to him giving him the cake, "One, slice of chocolate."

"Thank you, mam." We both chuckled and I served myself velvet. As I grabbed a plastic cup I flipped it for no reason what so ever but, normally I don't use my old bar tricks like I used to, but then it stopped quickly afterward when I poured Mountain Dew into my cup. "When, did you learn that?"

"Oh, the trick with the cup?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's just say I get bored and learn new skills I need to entertain myself." My dull expression devours me his eyes try to unlock me again to the first door of me again but, I sip my cup of Dew and turn away. _Hiding isn't my best choice with people but, I'm just not trusting anyone because of my past and I don't feel comfortable during social gatherings it's not me and nor did I ever like them before the experiences._ I act my school-self locked up and no can get in to my mind. Tim still searches even when I look away from him and I bite the fork for my bite cake of velvet. The frosting was cream cheese on the red velvet and butter cream on the chocolate _one word, yum!_

After the party, I wait till the clock stuck eight at night then, when it became eight I snuck away while everyone else was tuck away in a peaceful snooze getting to my clock tower watching over the city as new reporters looking out for me too. I built these ear cordless buds that stick in my ears in the shape of an s both sides and they were specially designed to be a walkie-talkie, silent buds and music player. _Yeah, you heard me, music player and it's playing right now wireless i-Home distance play._ My mask zoomed in night vision and I spot crime swinging in gracefully and up kicked some criminals face in and fighting the two muggers getting the poor woman to the nearest police department.

Everything was slow because of the Bats so, I went home to the sleepy mansion with my new family asleep in their beds. Slipping through my window I heard Ace's collar tag jingle to spot me in uniform. I remembered that every time I came here when I napped or spent the nights he would always curl up with me I would snuggle into him and he would be my watchdog till I had woke up from my dreams that crackle through my fireplace of sweet cotton candy clouds or my bloody nightmares that haunt me at night.

"You know Ace," I said aloud into the quiet room taking off my uniform, "if you want you can be my dog," looking out of the corner of my eye smiling lightly seeing his tail wagging, "is that a yes?" slipping my pajamas turning to him patting my upper legs to come as his barked lightly and gently. "Okay, then, your my dog." knees on the floor and hugging the over protective dog, _which he is a German Shepard._ Heading for my bed getting under my covers and getting comfortable patting the bed for him to come on the bed he leaps on and settles down.


	10. The Uncovered Secret of Bruce Wayne

_The Uncovered Secret of Bruce Wayne_

Robyn spent the night last night so, I had to be careful where I stepped to get into the kitchen for Mountain Dew. Creeping into the kitchen and I spot Helena near the grandfather clock guessing that it's my grandfather Wayne's grandfather clock. She walks passed going into the library she plays a couple keys on the piano and the bookcase slides over the other one, _well that doesn't look suspicious…what's that secret passage for? _Raising a brow as she stepped into it and I jog over slipping in with her not knowing.

Stairs winding down into a moist cave and I spotted the Bat Mobile, and the Bat Jet and the Bat Boat and the Bat Computer with my messages on the screen_. No, no this is not real…this is a dream that's all, th-is is it's all an illusion!_ I stayed in the shadows till she left the cave then; curiosity was going to help me claim my death. Spotting the uniforms behind the glass; Batman's, Robin's, Nightwing's even Huntress' uniform hung in a row then, I saw a memorial service uniform; my blue eyes looking at the Robin uniform, mask and all neat and tighty behind the clear glass collecting the evaporation from the cave being so cold. There was a stone at the bottom near the boots that read Jason Todd and his picture hung by the mask. His black hair shined, blue glazed in the colorful picture in happiness, lips curving a smirk, and his skin showed that it was alive.

Slipping into the chair I searched his unspoken name into the database a file popped up that peeked my interested and my jaw dropped, it was a huge file. All his cases, his information and background on him it looked like it and I started having flashbacks of Jason as I read his file with great detail.

He seemed to look familiar, like I knew him from somewhere; I just couldn't put my finger on it. Finally, his tragic death caught my silvery blue eyes and what Batman typed was worse than anything that I've read in a long time feeling a tear sneaking out of my tear duct.

It was a very graphic, horrific death then, I understood what his last minutes of hell were probably like for Jason even though I didn't want to look anymore the images kept attacking my dark mind and my eyes couldn't look away for a second even though they wanted to. Done reading the entire file my interest turned to the weaponry before I explored more I exited the file not leaving a trace behind.

My fingers pick up the light Bat-a-rang it was lighter than I thought too and sharper too throwing it up and catching it like a ninja star make sure that I didn't cut myself because it was sharper than hell so, if you wouldn't even know until you saw yourself bleed your own blood.

I just couldn't believe that all this was under my feet and they were walking right over the most peaceful place on earth to me as a human being decent of the bravest man on earth which was Batman…_if B-B-Batman is Bruce Wayne then, that means I'm his daughter, right? That does seem logical…but, why Bruce Wayne? _I started pondering why then I remembered Alfred's words from the garden that one day when we were planting Edens, while, _your grandparents Martha and Thomas Wayne got murdered by a thief… your father he still has nightmares about the life threading experience. _I thought aloud out into the cold, echoing, peaceful cave,

"He wanted revenge." Snapping my head around to spot the Batman uniform, "That's why he held me back…because I craved revenge too…that's why he." I just wanted to cry out to the bats that were flying about in the wet cave.

But, instead I cover my mouth before I could scream on the new found dirt I had on my own father, _my own father for crying out loud. _My head spinning, confused, knees buckle, flushing pushes my cheeks and questions rush through my skull uncomfortably. _All this time, Amy was telling stories about my father! And she kept the family name of Wayne for me to discover this on my own! Bruce Wayne is…Batman!_ My report appears on the Bat Computer I just couldn't believe what my eyes saw.

Then, I noticed the cameras everywhere in the cave it's self so, I hacked into the security system and ripped the footage off and disposed of it spitting out onto a flippy disk. I giggle and leave then click the mini remote I made to turn the cameras back on when I disappeared from the Batcave.

Slipping out like James Bond I crept out into the kitchen without being detected I had to watch out for security cameras around this quiet manor even though there appears none in the manor I know I am being watched, with every, step I take; walking around eyes dart looking out for the security room in the peaceful halls of the war free zone of the quiet-peaceful-open-huge manor. Finally, scooping out the room I edit the tapes and delete and erase from the records that I snooped where I shouldn't had been not leaving a trace behind.

As I think about I am a true daughter of Batman even though I am just a normal girl with a emo preppy feel to my personality that swings out of control every now and again I had to say I am pretty good at being a heroine even though Bruce doesn't like the idea of his daughter fighting crime in a leotard in the middle of the night like he does but, I am not going to give up my divine right to be what I want to be.

Entering into my room seeing that Robyn is up for the morning after the sun has risen leaning into the doorway, folding my arms, smiling to myself as she uncoils and she meets my gaze with awe seeing a smirk on my dull face that normally hides every emotion in my heart that shows anything but, dull.

"Why are you so, happy?" She pauses and grins deviously at me, "Did you dream about Robin, saving you again in your nightmare turning into a sweet-sweet never ending dream that tastes like honey that you couldn't escape from?" Rolling my eyes playfully as my smirk is still planted into my face.

"No, I'm just having a good morning, now come on who wants a day old Mountain Dew, 'cause I know I do." trying to get her out of bed faster and more quickly than she was getting herself up for the day.

"Then, let's go and eat birthday cake for breakfast!" Excitingly hops out of the coiling sheets that she couldn't escape from.

"Well, then stop wasting time and let's go get some." Racing her into the kitchen when found the treasures of having a birthday to us was birthday cake and Mountain Dew to wash it down with and well, I knew she would be hyper later but, I let her she is my guest for a couple days.

When, she turned on the radio on our favorite station and we goofed around in the kitchen without a care of who was lurking behind our closed doors peeking in our fun and trying to wreck it or break it wasn't happening.

"Sparrow, your song's on." My ears listened into the beat and picked up as I started to sing along to La La Land Machine by Demi Lovato,

"_I am confident…but I still have my moments…baby, that's just me. I'm not a supermodel I still eat McDonald's, baby, that's just me! Well, some may say that I need to be afraid of losing everything. Because of where I had my start, and where I made my name. Well everything's still the same in the La La Land Machine-Machine. Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress, now, baby, that's just me! And who said I can't be single have to go out and mingle, baby, that's just me! No, no! Well, some may say that I need to be afraid of losing everything. Because of where I had my start, and where I made my name. Well everything's still the same in the La La Land. Tell me do feel the way I feel? 'Cause nothing else is real, in the la-la-land appeal…some may say that I need to be afraid of losing everything. Because of where I had my start and where I made my name, well everything's still the same in the La La Land Machine. Well, I'm not going to change in the La La Land Machine. Well I will stay the same in the La La Land…Machine, hey, Machine, Machine. I won't change anything in my life. I won't change anything in my life, I'm staying myself tonight! I'm staying myself tonight!_" I finished it off while her fingers twist the nob with great ease to lower the volume for me.

"Yeah, Sparrow you tell them you wear your Converses with your dresses!" She bit her fork with a piece of cake at the end waiting for a response to her sentence.

"Yeah…well, I do if I have benefits and no one stops me so, whatever." I plainly state rolling my eyes because we both knew I loathed the benefits with all my blacked heart can take.

"Oh yeah! I loved the blue one with the crystals at the top with your white Converses that was amazing!" She winks and displays a playful notion about my hips I loathed that too that made every girl that walked passed me in the hall more irked and envy of me when I didn't need it or care for it.

"Thanks…I guess-" She cuts me off.

"Whoever gave you, your, craves they are a goddess from like Heaven!" I know that was coming sooner or later.

"Um, yeah I still don't know who my real mother is…I still don't have a clue but, something tells me it's that Selena girl because her and father were real tight at my birthday party and I don't know her that well, I only met her a couple times in my life." I didn't know Selena like the back of my hand like I did with Robyn or my father for that matter and pondering about it makes my skin crawl.

"Uh, that's interesting…well, try to get a blood supple and test your's with her's and see if you're her daughter or not." Shaking my skull a disgusting no at her then, my lips unbuttoned with,

"So, you're telling me to rob some of her blood for a DNA testing supple and test her DNA with mine to see if she mated with my father, yeah if I want answers I will find out sooner or later by myself with no strings attached." She looks at me confused and response bravely.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to be so scientific with it and how will you find out if she is your mom or not."

"Don't worry I will find out sooner or later like I said with no strings attached with your crazy idea." I tease her elbowing her in the ribs and bite my cake with my spoon.

"Hey!" She squawks and my hair whips eyes dart to her playfully speaking,

"Just eat your cake." She angrily bits into her cake and sips calmly her Mountain Dew noting that I was in a good mood. After, a long morning of giggles she picks about me and Robin some more I tell her I'm not interested but, she still tries to look for hints and clues to my mystery.

"So, how was it being saved by a Dark Knight, huh? You couldn't deny it being super amazing, either." Our eyes met blue to blue and I couldn't believe she was asking me, this question, _did this hang around her head for days or something?_ Pale skinned cheeks flushed peach and I shrug,

"Actually, I don't know what to think…honestly." Reaching my room and turning the door knob with ease entering gracefully and plopping on my bed; arms and legs spread, spine lays straight on the mattress covered by light butterflies and lavender. I grab my home made Batman teddy bear off the shelf above my headboard. Teeth bit is ear in nervousness as I cuddled him in my arms…I remember Amy sewing him up and he was my favorite and she was making Robin next for me.

Pushing him away from me lifting him up in the air spotting his little outfit, flowing cape pressed on his back and his mask with his beady white eyes creased in anger; raged about something; sniffling pulling him back into my chest with a sigh.

"How did it happen away, if you don't mind me asking?" She spots me sorrow and she tries to get my mind off that.

"Oh-um, Joker, had my parents and I surrounded, he wanted to kill us for a random reason and…I was fighting out of his arms because he killed Scott and Amy in front of my eyes…well, it was his goons but, he killed them. I freed myself I was just about to punch him in the face and-then, Batman kicked him sideways in the head and Robin swooped me out of there." The head turns over to her looking at me and she was in awe but, still felt sorry for me though.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be you're not the one who killed my adoptive parents that protected me for eleven years of my life…I just wish Bruce would had told me that I was his daughter like when I was six…or even eight I would've understand, you know? Then, they won't have died because of my ignorant actions."

"Sparrow, it's never your fault, don't believe tha-"

"Then, why does it always feel like it was my fault? Because it is! Every single time it's my fault I wanted to see the play, I wanted to have that family night that day and I wanted to see them happy for once and for them to stop worrying about me!" shooting up and yelling at the top of my lungs the teddy bear crashes face first on the cold floor with disgust in myself. My vocal chords start to whimper and my lip trembles creating a frown. She hugs me dragging me on the floor forcing me to hug her. I push away heading to my bathroom,

"Liz, whatha doin'?" Fear is in her throat as her footing follows me like a shadow behind me. My fingers search my drawers and machine cabinet on the haunt for a razor. _It's my fault; it always is…James, the reunion and now my adoptive parents! _It's my fault, kept pounding in my head as I search. Finally, I find one the blade peers through my skin like an unwelcomed invitation into misery or Hell at this point. Robyn tries to make me stop before I cut to deep and hurt myself or before I started but, it was too late I craved into my arm. Blood pools and sprays on the counter, sink, and floor. Fingers are covered as the liquid slips through and drips on the floor.

She snatches a towel getting water on it quickly as Flash before I bleed to death. She presses pressure on my scared arm covered in blood. The white towel turns quickly crimson and she continues the pressure while, I cry hot tears.

When, it was over she was tell me a speech again like I take her speeches, not likely.

"You hear me!" She grips onto my chin tightly trying to get her point across, "It's never your fault and if you keep cutting you're going to kill yourself and I don't want to lose my best friend because of cutting, okay?" I nod as she puts badges on my skin taping it down so, it couldn't come off easily. Afternoon soon turned into night as she slept I snuck out again.

Spotting Batman and Robin were in a tight spot with Mr. Freeze I decided to help crashing the party.

"Sparrow!" Robin shouts in surprise and Batman turns his skull roughly hard for a quick look. Running in I pounce attacking some goons and unhooking the ice machine's wireless programing. Mr. Freeze kept clicking the button like a complete imbecile. I whistle getting him up attention,

"Hey, idiot I disabled it, you can stop clicking the button now." Fist cladding with his glass helmet punching right to his face. Grabbing his freezing ray gun I froze him in his place, giggling as I twirled the gun by the trigger and blew the smoke off the tip with a smirk.

"Thanks for the help." Batman boldly states before Robin gets a chance to speak.

"You're welcome, considering I saved your life once; I thought, why not do it again?" Gazes at me were happy and serious. The Dark Knight glares at me boldly but, bravery square in the eye.

"Dark Knights of Gotham, I am not a Brightly Shined Light yet I shine Through the Darkness clear as day. I'm not the Sharpest tool in The shed but, Cutting You like a Knife. Cold metal cuffs have not yet been Chained around my wrists so, why hasn't Justice been Served to the Innocent? Thorns Pricked the Skin, as the Rose Blooms in the Faint Light but, are airplanes Shooting stars? Blood dips in Sin As a Cold Dying body wishes to Be Freed but, a canary has Not sung A Song. What I paint with this brush is stomach churning…the eye of the beholder Sees it as beauty…the question is…do You?"

"I see you got my riddle, do you know the answer?"

"Yes, Robin." He turns to him trying to remember it.

"Light Brightly Shined I, The Thorn, Chained Darkness. Faint Light Shooting I, Cold Dying As Blood Blooms Freed Innocent. Be The Sharpest Knife. I'm A Song Not Pricked Skin Through Gotham Cutting Severed Rose As Sin. Justice Sees You, Dark Knights."

"And now you know my codename, you know a little about me." Holding my ground I stand I was an immoveable object he couldn't stare me down even if he tried.

"And considering the fact we know which side you're on." Batman comes back into the conversation he stretches out his black glove. "Welcome, to the Bats." I thought about it observing his hand closely and his facial expression I knew it was trick.

"Yeah, I know you have a micro joy buzzer in you glove, honestly, do you think I'm that stupid?" Smirking ear to ear knowing what he was trying to do and I was still on the watch and I wasn't going to come off my perch.

"Wow, um how do you know that?" Robin butts in the stand down crossing my arms and tapping my turquoise Converse on the ground lifting a brow.

"Because I observed before I shook, and I know his tricks every-single-one. Trust is a building block and I know he still doesn't trust me." Still holding my small but, yet see able smirk have slips the glove out and stuck his bare hand out for me to shake, "Plus, it was a test." Slipping it back on, he dug in his belt pocket for a Bat Rang handing it to me my mask scans the Bat Rang to see that anything was wrong with it. I still carefully accepted it and they were off into the darkness.


	11. Message To Readers

Do you like or love Sparrow?

Well, tell me about it! Don't be afraid to review, comment, and ask questions! If you can't picture the character very well, than go to if needed, and it's the username is the same as the penname which is Sparrow-Batman so, no worries. And yes, I am working on Sparrow as fast as I can and I hope to finish SATTT (_Sparrow and The Teen Titans)_ too for the readers.

And all I ask is comments or concerns so; I know what to make clear or whatever questions you have. And like I say, "See you in the story."


	12. Welcome To The Batcave

Welcome to The Batcave

Since I knew were the Batcave was I decided to drop in and see what Batman and Robin would think was them both surprised with Batman hiding his ever emotion hiding behind the mask while Robin is jaw dropped looking at me with awe. I sat in his chair waiting politely he pulled into the drive without a care with no Robin which awestruck me but, I kept my every emotion to myself.

"Sparrow…" Batman strides in smoothly with a blank face entitling me to nothing just as I thought.

"Batman…"

"I see you found the cave."

"Indeed, I have…I am surprised that you're not awestruck at the fact that I slipped in here without any difficultly what so ever and passing through security and the lasers not to mention the alarms and the heat sneaking high clamber guns that are at the very darkness shadows of the cave."

"You have the skill, it's not surprising at all you have the gymnastics, it seems every fighting skill to man, intellect for detective work, fire arm and bow skill, technology along with hacking and the balance to sneak into my domain without a problem…and considering the fact that your real name isn't Sparrow you were in shock when, Robin came in…" He started pulling the rubber mask off his emotionless face reveling himself to me as I took off mine too, "Elizabeth."

"Father…" I growled in annoyance and rage as he stares me down with disappointment, "You knew I wanted justice but, you also knew that justice is really a mask for ugly revenge. You were preventing me from it but, you knew I was too stubborn to ever listen to your request, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did and I knew you would come to this…unfortunately." His face becomes that serious-furious-disappointed-parent look at you really hate and you just try and try to do what's right for you then, you learn later that it was a huge fucking mistake.

"Well, you knew that your little speech with me wasn't going to work even though I requested you, this is me, father, whither you like it or not."

"I know you're headstrong like your old man and it's in your blood."

"Like, I didn't know that clue." We pause for five minutes with the clock's ticking continuous echo throughout the cave. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

"Oh, I trust you…you just don't trust me and your paranoid about me not trusting you just because I'm Batman and your father." rolling my eyes around in the circumfluence of my eye socket not believing him at all.

"Oh, you are doing a Hell of a job showing it!" I yell boomingly loud for all to hear when no one was there; just me and the old man. _This is one Hell of a daughter and father bonding_, sarcastically barking in my head. My fist clutch together in a furious rage about ready to punch him in the face I was so close to his face that our bodies were almost touching. Teeth grind together in a hateful clapping and because I was so irked my fist were trembling because of all the anger pounding through me all at once.

"If you must," he is just waiting for me to punch him in the face, just waiting and making it worse I shake my head no saying,

"It's a waste of my time." Storming off back out into Gotham and crashing at the clock tower. I wind up back in my soft bed. _Bruce_…I rumble in my mind as I shot out of bed marching down stairs into the kitchen I grab the rail running down it hopping down and racing into the kitchen. I slam the back shut with force and not caring if I put a whole in the wall.

"Miss Wayne?" Alfred questions nervously at my anger. Bruce puts down the print storming toward him and one no else. I grab his tux and pin him to the wall.

"You should have left me there!" I punch him square in the face and Richard grabs me I flung him off and continue pushing Bruce in the face throwing him onto the wall.

"Why so you could cry at night thinking that Amy and Scott's death was your fault!" His tone changed with rage.

"And just because you think you're Batman, you can save me!" I punched his face again bitterly attacking him again, "How many other secrets that you've been hiding from me!" I look at Richard, "Richard is Nightwing, Helena is Huntress, and Ace is Bathound?" I yell in question as he nods in silence learning not to use that tone of voice with me. I slash orange juice in his face grabbing my backpack.

"Elizabeth Marie you are not leaving the house like that!" I was still wearing my uniform and the mask was off.

"I can and I will!" Slamming the door behind me I run into the woods to change into normal school clothes and continue to run. Heart pounds and I race whipping the wind around me darting in lighting speed. Tears were hot and blood rushes through me with adrenaline, Robyn and Tim spot me with their hair being flung forward and back bolting into the haunted girl's bathroom that locks on the inside.

"Lizzy?" Robyn pleads and Tim is standing silently not knowing what to do. I dig through my backpack dumping everything out of it looking for something to cut with. "Lizzy!" Robyn screams and Tim is now in panic.

"Elizabeth, let me in."

"No!" Rolling up my sleeve then, getting annoyed I rip my hoodie off and ripped the bandages off with my teeth and fingernails. I cut with a quick stroke on my arms.

"Elizabeth, don't make me bust down this door." Tim warned me to not make him do the impossible.

"You're not my father! He is dead and my real father is a lying son of a bitch! So, no!" Somehow the bolt popped off and the handle too. Tim busted down the door and Robyn yanked the razor away and Tim sealed the door back up again from the paparazzi crowding the door.

"Damn it, Liz." Robyn patches me up again and Tim helps clean me up. I shut my eyes and drift away into a restful state; crashing. Waking up to dusty white walls, blood painted on the floor, the silvery blade near Robyn's knee and black patches everywhere on my arms.

"What happened?" I noticed I crashed on Tim, I try to get up, and then, they push me back down. Robyn slides across the floor to get to my face to maybe answer but, not looking so.

"You ran into the building and shut yourself in here," Tim introduced what happened and Robyn finished it.

"Then, you started cutting yourself." I was confused for a moment then, it flashed back in my head and they let me up this time. Luckily, they didn't see my Sparrow uniform in my backpack. I wanted to scream and run away again. _The problem is though, I keep running and it seems like I'm a never ending train that keeps running and running without a mission just running until it runs off somewhere…but, when will it run off the rusty track?_ I stand up facing myself toward one of the dusty walls.

"What time is it?" I seriously punch throughout the quiet room it was a dead silence and the question keeps echoing waiting impatience to wait anymore.

"Three." Tim whimpers bravely.

"Good." I unlock the door and walk out of the bathroom as the bell rung running again before the paparazzi caught me. I run into the crowd of adults bending in and people didn't notice it was me so, it was successful. Creeping into the clock tower for a couple minutes then, disappear to the Gotham Gardens then, my Scott's old office and then, the old house. Looking around I go into the living room and hear a sound in the kitchen creeping in softy; I spot someone and come up from behind snatching their throat.

"Lizzy, it's me." He could barely breath I let go in shock.

"Sorry, Richard," realizing what he was probably up to I stand guard, "what are you doing here?" I was plain as a toasted piece of bread and locking myself up.

"Well, this morning I was worried about you and Robyn and Tim called worried about you too and I figured this is one of the places you would come to when, you're stressed, angry, upset and depressed." Tearing up I look at my brother, Nightwing, so brave and wise and then, Richard clam and trustworthy.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure." He steps closer as I step back trying to swallow my pride back and trying to be dull again; putting my pieces back together like Humpty Dumpty.

"In Scott's and Amy's room on the left side there is an acoustic guitar, can you get it for me?" Pleading to him silently and he understands the meaning with the guitar he got up and went around the corner getting the guitar for me. He returns in a minute tops and he gives it to me carefully. The pick was tucked in the steel string, the strap went over my shoulder, and it was quietly being tuned in the echoing room; peaceful. "Can you turn around, please?"

"Sure." Comfortably turning around and sitting cross legged on the carpet that squishes in between your toes but, solid enough to walk on. Stroking it once with the pick to see if it was tuned enough which it was I stroked the first chord.

"_Don't try to explain your mind…I know what's happening here. One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield. One word turns into a war…why is it the smallest things that tear us down? My world's nothing when you don't, I'm here without a shield, can't go back now…both hands, tied behind my back with nothing. Oh no, these times when we climb so fast we fall again. Why we gotta fall for it now? I never meant to start a war, you know I never meant to hurt you, don't even know what we're fighting for. Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield! Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield! Why does love feel like? Can't sallow our pride…neither one of us want to rise that flag, if we can't surrender then, we both loose what we had, oh no._" I kept going even though I was about to cry like a hot mess. _Everyone thinks that I had the answer to everything because I'm intelligent well, that's not true. I'm still a child hiding in the closet looking for answers to my impossible questions and I keep searching and searching it's not getting me anywhere; if I can't answer my own questions then, who well be courage's enough to tell me if they knew the answer._

"_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield. I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor, get your armor. I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor, get your armor…I get you better go and get your, we could pretend we are friends tonight? Oh, oh, oh…and in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright 'cause baby, we don't have to fight and I don't want this love to feel like! A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield, why does love always to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield!_" I pushed through the hot tears and I kept going even though I didn't want to at all. "_I never meant to start a war…_" Continuing until I stop with the last part of the song then, I brusted into tears and letting myself crack.

"Battlefield by Jordon Sparks?" Nodding my head a yes because I could barely speak and I wanted to die, I wanted someone to end my life right here, right now. _Somebody save me._


End file.
